Tough Love
by dAngel092
Summary: Violet Drake is a new student at Worthington She already made some friends and a rather shocking first But there is someone in her class that she can't get her mind Castiel, her seatmate in biology First she doesn't like him but after he saved her from a pervert, things changed between Their feelings for each other
1. First Day At a New School

**This is the first story that i wrote about a game. I randomly chose a name for my character but then I realized that a character in this game had that name too. I changed the school name because Amour Sucre is French and I might be misspelling it. Well here is My Candy Love story that I came up with.**

* * *

I was one to actually fall in love with fairy tales. Every time I see a lovey-dovey couple walking, it just makes me so jealous. I wanted someone to treat me like a princess. I never would have thought that it would happen to me, especially after I just transferred to a new high school.

My name is Violet Drake, a 16-year-old freshman at Worthington High. Make that NEW freshman at Worthington High. My father was transferred for work and my mother went with him. They are the lovey dovey-est couple compared to everyone else. My mom never stops complaining about how she misses dad whenever he is gone for work and it makes me laugh.

"So here is your schedule for your classes, and here is your first class for the day." The principal was an elderly woman. She wore a pink suit and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She seemed nice to me.

"Now, if there are any other questions, please feel free to look for me, a teacher, or the student council president." She smiled at me as she left me alone in front of the door of my class.

Ugh Biology. One of my most hated subjects. I opened the door to the biology class and as soon as I stepped in, the class became quiet. Great. I walked towards the teacher and handed him my schedule.

"Class, it looks like we have a new student joining us. I would like to introduce you to Violet Drake." He smiled at me as he introduced me to the class. He wore a blue sweater vest over a blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Why not say something about yourself, Ms. Drake." I turned to look at my classmates.

Shoot, why is it when I need to say something about myself, I always turn up blank. My cheeks began to feel hot. I could hear little laughs in the back of the classroom. I looked up and saw a girl laughing.

"Maybe she can't because she needs her mommy to hold her hand." She was beginning to laugh more. I hate blond blue eyed girls like her. She looked pretty but her attitude says that she is a mean girl, girls that think that everyone is beneath her.

I looked at the teacher

"Can I just take a seat?" quietly asking him.

He looked at me and then assigned me a seat. I was placed in the middle row closest to the window. At least I was able to look down if I get bored in class. My seatmate was a tall boy with red hair. His open black leather jacket revealed a red shirt with a skull on it. His black pants had tears on it and a chain on one side. Something told me that he was one of those trouble makers in school.

He looked at me with cold grey eyes then looked away. I looked away and stared out the window for the rest of the class.

Minutes passed and class was finally over. I grabbed my books and bag and began to leave. Then I felt a shoved behind me. I fell forward, dropping my stuff everywhere. I looked to see that it was that blond girl laughing.

"Oops, didn't see you there." She walked away laughing with two other girls. I got up and grabbed my things.

"Here." I turned to look and it was my seat mate handing me my biology book. I grabbed it and he walked away. I just stood there looking after him as he walked away. He didn't give me a chance to say thanks.

At lunch I was looking for a nice quiet place to sit my turkey sandwich. I spotted a tree with shade. The perfect spot for lunch. As I was walking towards there I bumped into a guy. He was tall with short blond hair and gold eyes. He looked completely opposite of the boy in my biology class.

He looked like a model student with his white button up shirt with a blue tie.

"Sorry about that, Violet, right?" He kindly said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm the student council president, Nathaniel. I saw that there was a new face here at school. Welcome to Worthington High." He gave me a big smile.

"Thank you." I looked away like the shy person I was.

"Something wrong? I can help if you want."

I looked back at him and smiled.

"No thank you. I just want to eat my lunch before class starts."

He chuckled.

"I see, then would it be alright if I joined you?" I just looked at him. I nodded my head and we both walked to the tree I was headed to.

Nathaniel talked to me about his student council duties. I asked him a few questions. I eventually found out that the blond bitch that pushed me, was actually his sister, Amber.

"My sister can be pushy, but I guess that is my fault since I bullied her when we were little."

"I would never take you as someone who bullies someone else." I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Nathaniel laughed.

"What is it that makes me look like a model student?" He looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Maybe you being the student council president." I looked away and blush a little.

"NATHANIEL!" I looked up and saw Amber. She looked upset.

"Why are you with this freak?"

What did she call me? I was about to say something to her but Nathaniel cut me off.

"She's not a freak, Amber." He looked at her with cold eyes. I looked at Nathaniel as he got up.

"Sorry Violet, I gotta talk to my sister. I'll see you around." He grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her away. The bell rang for class to begin.

I still sat there for a couple of minutes before I decided to stand up from the cool grass. I checked my watch and realized that I was actually about 10 minutes late for class.

I grabbed my lunch trash and tossed it in the trashcan and then ran for my next class.

"I should have left earlier since I have no idea where anything is."

I punished myself running around the halls looking for my English class. As I turned the corner of the hallway, I bumped into someone, knocking both of us down.

"Oww, I'm sorry. I was just looking for my next class." I sat there rubbing my head apologizing to whoever I ran into.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was my biology seatmate. I never caught his name but he left a big impact on me when he stared at me with those cold grey eyes and after he helped me pick up my biology book after Amber knocked me down.

I got up and put a hand out to him to help him up. His eyes told me that he didn't want my help. He got up on his own and walked away.

"Hmmp, well excuse me Mr. Delinquent."

I apologized for being late to class and told her that I was only late because I got lost and had no way of knowing where my class was.

Our class was reading Romeo and Juliet. I already read that book so I was a bit ahead of everyone.

"Why do you love 'Love' so much, Violet?"

I just responded with a smile

"It's something beautiful that happens between two people. It happens when no one notices and it makes it mysterious." I put a lot of love into my response.

Class felt like it lasted forever. I was so bored in class I began making circle on a piece of paper.

Finally the bell rang to go home. I was just getting out of the class when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around and it was Amber. Before I could react, she slapped me across my face. I looked at her and placed my hand over my cheek.

"Stay away from my brother, Freak!" She bumped into me as she walked away. I just stood there shocked. I could feel the stares of the others in the hallway.

"What just happened?"

**~Home later that night~**

I got home and went to my room. My room was small with a twin sized bed, a few drawers, and a desk to do my homework.

I sat on my bed and placed my hand back on my cheek. I can still feel it burning after she slapped me.

"First day of school and I already got someone who hates me."

There was a light knock on my door. My aunt came in the room to see how I was doing. She is my mom's younger sister.

She noticed that my cheek was red and rushed over to me.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" She was upset and worried about what happened.

"Nothing. I just walked into a door." I hated lying to her, especially since she took me in when my parents decided to move abroad.

"Let me get you some ice for that. It looks swollen."

She walked out and came back with a bag with some ice in it.

"Thanks Aunt Agatha." She placed the ice on my cheek.

"So, who was the person who slapped you?"

She caught me. I looked away. She always caught me when I lied. She sighed

"Well, when you're ready, you can tell me." She gave me a comforting smile and left my room.

Later that night my aunt left for work. She worked various jobs and tonight's job was a waitress at a bar.

I was alone in my room doing my homework for math. It was around 10 o'clock at night when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it at this hour?" I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs and stared at the door at the foot of the stairs.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. I took a peek and saw long red hair and a back facing toward me. I opened the door all the way and the boy turned to face me.

"What are you doing here and how did you find out where I live?"

He just stared at me and handed me my student I.D.

"You dropped this in the hallway. Your address is on the card."

Taking my ID back from him, I realized that I have never seen my ID since the morning I received it, so I never paid attention for it.

"Heard you got slapped today after school by Amber." I jerked when he said that.

"I didn't think you pay attention to stuff like this? I mean, you don't look like the type."

"Well it's kind of hard when everyone is saying 'The new girl got slapped' every now and then."

He raised his hand and place it on my cheek. His hand felt cool against my face.

"It's still red, but not swollen." I felt my face go hot.

"I put ice on it so it won't swell." I moved his hand away from my face.

He smirked at the way I reacted. I don't even know his name and he is already acting friendly with me.

"Castiel." I looked at him my mouth slightly open. "My name, Genius."

He laughed again, but his laugh made me feel happy. I smiled at him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Violet." He tousled my hair and left.

I was just standing there, looking at him as he walked away. Castiel turned back and waved at me. There was something about Castiel that made me feel a lot better than I had earlier.

Before I went to sleep, I took a shower to cool myself off.

My heart wouldn't stop beating. It felt as if it was going to blow right out of my chest. This is something that has never happened to me. I should get some sleep, maybe it'll go away while I sleep. I got in bed and covered myself with the blanket. Before I drifted off to sleep, the last thing on my mind was Castiel's smile.


	2. Castiel

**~Castiel POV~**

I am sick and tired of people talking about a new student coming here. It's not like it news, well maybe for Peggy but she is a writer.

"I saw her and she looks cute."

"Really? Maybe we can check her out."

There are these idiots who only look at girls looks. They haven't stopped talking about it since they came into the classroom.

_'Can this day even get worse.' _I thought to myself and sighed.

Biology in the morning was such a drag too. I just want to leave and take a nap somewhere where I won't be bothered.

"Castiel?"

An annoying voice broke my thought and that voice came from the bitchest girl in the entire school. Amber, the little sister of my hated enemy Nathaniel.

"What?" I didn't want to look at her. All the vibes I got from her were that of love and flowers. It sickened me.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together?" I could hear it in her voice that she was smiling.

"No thanks." My answer was abrupt and cold.

This was how i treated everyone at school. I have been labeled the delinquent of the school.

"Alright everyone settle down. The bell has rung."

The teacher came in and began to give us his boring lecture on plant cells. Ugh kill me now.

The door slowly opened and a girl walked in. She must be the new student these guys were talking about.

Yeah, I admit. She is cute looking but she also looked like a weirdo.

"Class, it looks like we have a new student joining us. I'd like to introduce Violet Drake."

He gave her a smile

"Why not say something about yourself, Ms. Drake."

She was shy not to say anything. I just chose not to pay attention to her anymore. I looked out the window and rested my head on my hand.

"Maybe she can't because she needs her mommy to hold her hand." Amber's annoying ego just came out. She might be intimidated by her.

"Can I just take a seat?" She replied with no interest to Amber's smart mouth. I felt myself smile and quickly shook that off.

I knew that she was going to sit next to me since the seat next to mine was the only empty one.

She casually walked to the seat next to mine. I took a quick glance at her. I think she is more than cute, she is pretty at least. I looked down to the floor and waited for class to end.

After the bell rang I was getting my things ready to leave but Amber being Amber shoved her.

"Oops, didn't see you there."

I saw that she wasn't even fazed at what just happened. She's got guts, or she just doesn't know how to defend herself.

Maybe I could do that? I reached for her book and handed it to her.

"Here." she grabbed it, and gave me a confused look.

I didn't want to hear a word of thanks so I just left her in the room alone.

**~Later that day~**

I was listening to music while walking in the hallways.

I like listening to music in order to get inspired to write my own music. I play guitar with Lysandre on the weekends or when we can.

This day dragged on forever and there was still talk about the new girl.

"Hey Castiel." Iris ran towards me.

"What happened?" I yanked my head phone out.

"Have you seen Violet? I found her I.D. on the floor and wanted to give it to her."

Her ID? She's here for only one day and lost her student ID. What a dork.

"Which Violet?" There was another Violette in school but I knew who she was talking about.

"You know, the new girl everyone is talking about."

I shook my head

"No I last saw her in class." I was about to walk away when Iris took hold of my arm.

"Then you can give it to her. She lives close to you anyway. And if you can give it to her in class then."

She gave me her ID and ran off waving her hand.

"Thanks Castiel." I could hear her laugh.

I put her ID in my pocket and made my way down the hall. I was close to the corner and I heard a group of guys talking about her.

"Yeah, Amber just slapped her. Hard. I could almost feel it on my face."

"I saw that her cheek was red. She just looked shocked at what just happened. Maybe she can stand up to Amber's ego."

She's hurt. I couldn't stand that she was getting hurt. Maybe I should protect her.

My thought about her shocked me. Why do I want to protect her? I grabbed her ID out of my pocket and looked at the adress.

"It is close to my place. I can take it to her later today." I put the ID back and decided to go home.

**~Castiel's Home~**

I got home and Demon, my dog greeted me.

"How's it going boy."

He wagged his tail excitedly.

"You hungry?" He jumped up and down.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you some chow."

I began to think about her, Violet. Does she like dogs? I could bring Demon with me when I go return her ID.

There I go again. I want to know about her. This doesn't mean that I like her. I just want to protect her and maybe get along with her.

I felt my heart beat. I grabbed my chest.

'What is this feeling?' i ignored it and gave Demon his food.

I looked at my watch. Almost 6PM.

"She might be busy right now. I'll go later."

I did my homework. Yes a delinquent like me does his homework. My parents told me that I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into Music College.

It was late when I finally finished boring biology. Almost 10PM when I decided to go return her ID.

I saw that Demon was asleep so I decided not to take him along.

I left my apartment and began looking for her address. The way the neighborhood looks, she lives in a house.

I finally got to her house and I noticed lights still on. She might still be up.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I turned away and faced the street.

"Her mom might be the one to open the door."

There was a click at the door. I jumped a little at the loud click. I turned around and saw her. My heart began to beat fast. Her eyes were a little red. She must have been doing homework too.

"What are you doing here and how did you find out where I live?" She sounded confused. I almost thought that it was cute of her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just reached in my pocket and placed her ID in between us.

"You dropped this in the hallway. Your address is on the card." I didn't tell her that I didn't find it but Iris did. I just wanted to take the credit there.

"Heard you got slapped today after school by Amber." She flinched. She must not have realized that she was the talk of the school.

"I didn't think you pay attention to stuff like this? I mean, you don't look like it." She noticed. She didn't look at me when she said that.

"Well it's kind of hard when everyone is saying 'The new girl got slapped' every now and then."

I saw the red mark on her cheek. It doesn't look swollen or anything. I reached for her cheek and placed my hand on it.

"It's still red, but not swollen." I didn't realized what I was doing. My body was moving on it's own. I saw that she was blushing. She looked right at me.

"I put ice on it so it won't swell." She knows how to take care of herself but not defend.

I didn't tell her my name or anything. I only said one word to her and that was in biology class when I handed her book to her.

"Castiel." She gave me a confused look. I laughed at her cute reaction."My name, Genius. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Violet."

I messed up her hair before I left. Her hair was smooth and it felt nice.

I walked down the steps. I turned and waved bye to her. This feeling is new to me. I don't know what it is but I kind of like it since it's only with her.

* * *

**Second chapter is done.**

**Might be boring since I am running on no sleep. I must rest now.**


	3. Call From an Old Friend

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up and changed into my favorite jean shorts and black shirt. I put on a flannel after I brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed my boots that my mom bought me for my birthday when I turned 15. I grabbed my backpack and cell phone and headed down stairs towards the kitchen.

As I walked in, my Aunt Agatha kindly greeted me with a plate of pancakes and bacon strips.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, knocked out right after I took a shower." I ate my breakfast and poured myself a glass of milk. The smell of breakfast made it so hard to stop eating it. I practically scarfed my food down my throat.

"I should get going. I don't want to be late on my second day of school." I grabbed my stuff and began to head out the door.

"Don't let who ever hit you do this again. Just stay away from them." I turned around and nodded to reassure her.

I arrived at school and placed my books in my locker. As I closed my locker, I saw someone leaning next to me.

"Castiel!" shocked as to that he was here next to me.

He smirked and lifted the corner of his mouth to me. I blushed when he did that and my heart banged against my chest. There is goes again. I should probably go to the doctor to see what is wrong with me.

"I saw you here and wanted to honor you with my presence." He said jokingly with that smart mouth of his.

"Well doesn't that sounds sweet of you." I was just being sarcastic to him.

"Got a little smart mouth here, don't we?" He replied with a friendly tone. I began to walk to class when I heard someone call for me.

"Violet!" I turned to see it was Nathaniel walking towards me.

"Hi, is there something wrong, Nathaniel?"

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to walk you to your class." I smiled at him

"Sure, why not?" He gave me a warm smile. I noticed Nathaniel glaring over my shoulder. I turned to see who he was glaring to. It was Castiel.

"Is there something wrong with you and Castiel?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"Castiel and I never got along. Not even when we were kids. Come, let's go."

He lead me to class, which I found out that we both have together. As I sat down Nathaniel introduce me to another classmate.

"This here is Melody. She helps me with the student council from time to time. Melody, this is Violet."

Melody gave me a sweet smile. She looked pretty too.

"Hi there Violet. Have you been adjusting to school well?" Her chocolate brown eyes made me feel warm, I smiled at her, she sounded nice too.

"Yes I have, until the end of school yesterday."

"Oh dear. I heard Amber hit someone yesterday. Was that you, Violet?"

"She did what!?" Nathaniel sounded pissed as he heard this.

"Uh, yeah it was. My cheek swelled a little when I got home. My aunt gave me ice to put on my cheek before it got worse." I reassured them.

"I am so, so sorry Violet. I will have a talk to her when I see her."

"No it's ok. Please don't make too much of a fuss of this." I shook my hands in front of me.

The bell rang for class to begin.

**~After School~**

School had ended a lot faster than it did my first day. It was probably because I had Nathaniel and Melody in classes. I was walking out and I was able to take a quick glance at Castiel before he walked past me.

My phone rang a familiar tune. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to see that it was Ken, my childhood friend.

"Hi Ken." I smiled because I knew how much he hated to be called "Ken".

"Aww come on Violet. I haven't seen you since junior high and you're still calling me 'Ken'." I laughed

"But it's such a cute name for you and I like calling you Ken." I last saw Ken when we were in our third year in junior high. Ken looked like your average geek with his big round glasses and bowl cut hair. He had confessed his love for me millions of times but I kept rejecting him because he was more like a friend than a person to date.

_"Then I'll become the man of your dreams."_

Those were the last words I heard him say the day before he was shipped off the military school. His father was in the military and he wanted Ken to act more like a man than a boy. I got a text from him saying that he was going to be away for a while and that he will come for me. He was really sweet with the way he treated me. He bought me a cute stuffed bear on my 14th birthday and I have it laying on my bed. He was gone for a little over a year now and I have to admit I miss having him around.

"So what's with the surprise call from you?" He usually never called. He would normally send me text on how tough everything had been since he began military school.

"Well I am glad to tell you that I am almost out of Military School" He sounded so excited "and I am transferring to Worthington High next week."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"No way, Kentin. That's great news." I was just as excited as him.

"You just called me Kentin. I'm glad." I can picture that smile he has on his face.

"Well why not once in a while, Ken" I laughed when I called him that.

"AWW COME ON" he and I were laughing and I began to feel the stares of the students on me.

"Oh, sorry Violet. I have to go. My dad is calling for me. Later. See you next week." He hung up before I could say 'bye'. I smiled as I looked at my phone. I can't wait for a friend to come to school with me.

I put my phone in my bag and saw Nathaniel standing in front of me.

"Boyfriend of yours?" I tilted my head to the side.

"No just a friend. Said he was going to transfer to Worthington High next week."

"So what brings you here?"

"Actually, I had a talk with my sister about what happened yesterday. She flat out denied it, like always."

Wow that Amber sure likes to pretend to be a good princess. We walked a block before a car pulled up.

"Well, here's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow, Violet." He gave me a kind smile and then the window went down.

"Hurry up Nathaniel. I don't want to see this ugly view." Ugh she makes me so mad.

"Calm down Amber." He got in the car and the car sped away. I hope things could get better after a while.


	4. Feelings Are Stirring Up In Me

**Luckily I have this story finished but I do make changes to it since I am rereading it as well.**

* * *

About 5 days after my call with Ken, things took a weird turn. Castiel came up to me and began an actual conversation. When I was with him, I always have a strange feeling. My heart would not stop beating. I could almost dance to the way it just pumped in my chest.

Every day I notice that he was always writing in a notebook. I asked what it was and it turns out he writes music. Not only that but he plays electric guitar with his friend Lysandre.

I was amazed and asked if there was any chance of me being able to hear his music. He gave me that crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Sure, maybe someday you could come to my house and listen." I felt my face get hot.

**~Castiel POV~**

Her smile is what makes me want to come to school everyday. It was only after I saw her that night when I returned her ID, that I realized that I have fallen for her.

_'Love at first sight. Yeah I didn't think that was true, except in fairy tales.' _

She is even curious about my music. Maybe she would come and I can play for her. I just want to spend as much time as I can with her.

I walked her to class even though mine was in the opposite direction.

"Well here we are. Thank you for walking me." She gave me that radiant smile and walked inside.

_'Let this day be over so that I can walk her home today.' _

**~Normal POV~**

I had class with Nathaniel and Melody in the morning. So I look forward to that hour long time with them both. I just get the feeling that Melody likes Nathaniel, but I don't want to jump to conclusions to fast. Maybe I'll ask her one day.

After class had ended, I walked with Melody to my next class. We had gym together and unfortunately, it was with Amber as well. We changed into our gym clothes and went to the gym.

We were separated into teams to play dodge ball. Bad problem with this was that Amber was on the opposite team. So now she can hit me with a ball and the teacher wouldn't care.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my brother? Did you not get the memo that day?" She was beginning to piss me off more than she did yesterday. Nathaniel and I were nothing more than friends. Friends are allowed to hang out with each other.

"Ok class, ready on the whistle." The balls were lines up in a row in the middle of the gym. Each team had to run to grab a ball.

He blew the whistle to signal us to run for the balls to throw. I wasn't much of an athlete, so I wasn't able to get a ball just before Amber did.

Once she got the ball she threw it at me, hitting me on my head and knocking me down.

"Nice one Amber." I could hear her friend, Li, compliment her on what she just did to me.

"Are you alright Violet?" Melody kneeled next to me to see if I was injured.

"I'm fine. Thansk Melody." I smiled painfully._ 'Nice I'll be getting a headache later.' _I groaned and got up.

The teacher blew the whistle.

"Amber you're out!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" She yelled with anger.

"Aiming for the head is not a proper way to get an opponent out." She stomped away and left the gym. She didn't come for the rest of the period. Which I really was glad about.

After gym was over, I felt that I was getting a small bump on my head. I went to the nurse to get some ice. I knocked before I entered.

"Excuse me, can I please get some ice for my head?" I walked in and noticed the nurse was not there. I looked around and saw someone laying down on one of the beds. It was Castiel taking a nap. He looked much more relaxed than when he is awake.

He woke up as I was staring at him. He smirked at me again for the second time,

"What happened this time?" I blushed and turned looked away.

"I bumped my head on the corner of something while I was getting up."

"Why doesn't that sound not too convincing." He got up and walked towards me.

"What did Amber do to you this time?" He leaned closer to me. **'He caught me. He's sharp.'**

"What does Amber have to do with any of this?" I still wasn't looking at him. I didn't want him to notice that I didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"You're not this clumsy. Especially since you started coming here." Was he worried for me. Yeah right, he probably wants to make fun of me. "Come here and sit." He pointed to a chair.

I sat down as he ordered. I heard him going through the freezer and saw that he grabbed an ice pack.

"Here." He gently placed the ice pack on my head. It felt nice and cool on that bump I felt on my head.

"Thanks, I got this." I reached to grab the ice pack but Castiel wouldn't let me grab it.

"Just stay still." I closed my eyes. This was getting to be too much to me. My heart would not stop pounding in my chest.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. He had a calm gaze and he really looked at me. I turned away and blushed crimson.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I can smell his cologne that he wore. He smelled really nice. I gasped at what I just thought of. I clenched my eyes shut to get the thoughts out of my mind.

There really was something about Castiel that brought something new out of me. My heart was beating like crazy. And it only reacted to Castiel. I can feel my face getting hotter from embarrassment.

I opened my eyes and saw that our faces were close to each other. I got a good look at his grey eyes. There was green around the edges of his eyes.

The next thing I knew, Castiel got closer to me and placed his lips on mine. When he pulled away, I saw that he was blushing.

"Here, I got to go." He stormed off after he handed me the ice pack, leaving me confused as to what just happened. I placed my hand over my mouth. I can still feel his lips on mine.

Castiel just kissed me.

**~Castiel POV~**

I stood outside of the nurses office for a minute, realizing that I have just kissed her. I placed my hand on my mouth. My body just moved on its own.

I couldn't even glance back at her before I left.

I walked away with my hand still on my mouth. I could feel my face from the embarrassment. It was hot.

I bumped into Iris.

"Hey are you ok? You don't look too well. Do you have a fever or something?" She placed a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Iris. I just got to go." I move her hand away from me and left her confused.

I have to figure out what Violet is going to say about what I did. I sighed.

**~Normal POV~**

A few minutes had passed since Castiel left. The nurse returned and noticed me sitting on the chair.

"Is something the matter? Your face is all red. You don't have a fever do you?"

She checked my temperature and it was normal. She then noticed the ice pack in my hands.

"Ah sorry, I got hit on the head and needed something cool to ease the bump. Sorry I took it without asking."

She gave me a warm smile.

"No it's fine. The ice packs are the only things that the students are able to grab. The other things, I have a key for that so no one can take those."

She gave me a comforting smile and check the bump on my head.

"It's not bad, so you should be fine for the rest of the day." I got up and handed her the ice pack.

"Thank you very much." I smiled and left, but what Castiel did was more on my mind than ever. He has completely taken over my thoughts.


	5. Rescued by Him

**I try to get at least two chapters in by the end of the day. I just realized that after submitting 4 chapters I never gave credit to the person who created the characters. So props goes to her.**

**Also I want to thank those who are reading this. I really appreciate the time you gave to read it. ^_^**

* * *

After what happened, I began looking for Castiel. I needed to ask why he kissed me. I also asked myself, why do I care about what he did? I should feel disgusted but for some reason I didn't. Not with Castiel.

"Violet!" I turned to find Melody waving her hand and sitting with a few other girls. I walked over to them still looking around for Castiel.

"Violet, come join us. Oh, by the way this is Kim." She pointed to a girl with dark skin. She had a cute black hat on her head.

"Hi there Violet." She looked so cool with her carefree attitude.

"And this is Violette." She pointed to a shy looking girl holding a sketch book.

"We have the same name Violet. That's great." Her shy smile made her look adorable.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you both." I sat down next to Melody.

"Are you looking for someone, Violet?" She caught me looking around as I sat down. I guess it was a bit obvious since I walked towards them.

"Actually, I'm looking for Castiel. Have you seen him?" They looked at me weirdly. Their eyes says it all.

"Why are you looking for Castiel." Kim smiled at me. "Not a lot of people want to get involved with him."

Violette looked at Kim.

"He's not as bad as he seems, Kim."

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you are new here. New kids would probably want to stay away from him."

I didn't know what to say. So I just lied about my reason to see him.

"I just have some questions about our biology class. There was some stuff that I didn't get and I want his opinion and help on it."

"I'm not sure where he goes during lunch time. Maybe Iris knows where he is." Who?

"Iris?" I asked and looked at Melody who gave me a smile.

"She is one of Castiel's closest friends, other than Lysander that is." She looked over my shoulder. "Oh speaking of Iris, here she is."

She waved at a girl walking our way.

"Iris, this is Violet. She just transferred here yesterday." Her big smile caught me off guard.

"Hi there, my name is Iris. It might be tough figuring out which Violette we are talking about since there are now two." She and the other girls laughed. "Oh have you gotten you ID back?"

She knew I lost my ID yesterday.

"Yeah, Castiel handed it to me yesterday."

"She was just wondering if you have seen Castiel around." Kim asked Iris.

"Yeah he was walking around the hallways. Something seems to be bothering him though." I knew why though.

"What do you mean?"

Iris looked worried and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well he had this weird expression on his face. Like something good happened to him." Does she know that he kissed me?

I stood up real fast and began to run towards the hallway.

"Violete?" Melody called after me.

"Sorry, I really need help with biology. Thank you for inviting me for lunch girls." I waved back and ran inside the hallways. I didn't know which part of the hallway he was in. I should have probably asked where exactly he was. This school is huge and I could easily get lost.

I decided to look out the window, and there he was. Castiel was outside sitting by a wall from the building. I ran toward the door and rushed through it. I was out of breath when I managed to reach him.

Castiel looked at me from his phone and gave me his smirk.

"Where's the fire, Violet?" There is that cocky attitude of his. I caught my breath and stood up. My heart began to beat like crazy just when I looked into his eyes.

"Why?" I was still breathing hard.

Castiel looked away avoiding my question.

"CASTIEL!" I shouted so he would look at me.

"I don't know." He still wasn't looking at me. "It…." He looked at me "It just seemed like I had to."

I clenched my shorts and looked down. I felt my cheeks get even hotter. He reached for me and I flinched, closing my eyes.

I was waiting for his touch but when I opened my eyes again, he was walking away. I stood there staring at his back as he left. This is not easy for me. I just want to know the real reason Castiel kissed me in the Nurses office.

**~After School Night Time~**

School finally ended and it was getting dark fast.

I walked home like I usually do, but something was off. I could feel someone following me. I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me, but there was no one.

This is crazy. Maybe this person lives around here and is coincidentally walking in the same direction as me.

I began to freak out and so I walked faster. I began to hear footsteps right behind me. The only sound besides that was just the chirps of the crickets. That is when I noticed a man walking behind me.

Now I know this person is following me. He is walking the same pace as me. Regardless of how fast I walk, he was there to match my speed.

I almost bolted into a run, but the man grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into an alley. Oh gosh it was a pervert and he smelled like alchohol.

I began to picture myself on tabloids. Then people finding me dead in tall grass. It was dark in the alley so I couldn't see who it was. All I saw was that he gave me a creepy smile which scared me.

He place his hand on my hip and began to slowly raise it. I tried to punch him but he grabbed both of my hands and place it over my head. He gripped them both with his other hand not letting go.

He placed his hand back on my hip and raised it again. I was too scared to move. I don't know what to do. He was just about to place his hand on my chest when someone else grabbed him and punch him. He fell to the ground and I fell to my knees, too scared to look at who saved me.

"Hey are you ok?" I got the courage to look up at the familiar voice.

"Castiel?" I began to cry and threw myself at him. I hugged him glad that he save me and scared at what just happened.

"It's ok, you're alright." He hugged me back. "Let's get you home."

He gave me a hand and helped me up. I felt my hand shake when I lifted it to his.

Castiel walked me home, holding my hand the entire time. I felt better, even more when we were at the door of my Aunt's house.

"I should get going. You're safe here." He was about to let go of my hand but I gripped his hand.

"D-do you want to come in?" I was still a little scared and I didn't want to be left alone since my Aunt was at work.

Castiel hesitated for a while before he answered. "Sure."

We both walked in still holding hands. I know it was childish of me but it helped to calm me down. I didn't want to let go. I clenched my chest, calming down. Castiel really helped me calm down a lot.

"D-you want something to drink?" I slowly let go of his hand and started to head to the kitchen.

"Sure. Water would be fine." He seemed as nervous as I was. I came back and gave him the glass. The silence was killing me. So we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He broke the silence making me flinch after minutes. I hugged my legs close to my chest.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better. Thank you." Castiel looked away and got up.

"You should get some rest. Sleep off what happened." He was about to leave, I stared at his back as he was walking away. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand again, forcing him to stop. I was in tears at this point.

"Please…..please stay with me." I couldn't see his reaction. I just couldn't.

"Where's your room?" I looked up at Castiel. He gave me a calm look. Our eyes meeting each other.

Castiel walked me to my room, our hands intertwined together. I opened my door to my room and walked in.

"Your rooms small." He looked around and noticed the unpacked boxes in the corner.

"I moved in with my Aunt kinda the last minute."

"Why is that? Don't like your parents?" I chuckled.

"No. My parents are in England for my dad's job. I didn't want to go with them so I asked if I could move in with my Aunt."

"I see. Well get into bed and rest." I looked up at him.

"You're not staying?" He must of thought I was joking.

"You want me to stay with you for the night?" I nodded. I admitted that I was still a little shaky.

Castiel scratched his head and walked to my bed and sat down. He patted right next to him, asking me to come over. I sat right next to him.

"Lay down. I won't go anywhere." I did as he told and placed my head on my pillow. He did the same and pulled me closer to him. "Sleep." He lay on his left arm facing me. He placed a hand on my side and pulled me a little closer. His smell helped me relax and before I knew it, I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

So how is this so far? I just hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. First Love and an Old Friend Arrives

**Ok so I looked at the views so far and 122 VIEWS. That's a lot more than what I thought I was going to get. I AM SUPER STOKED lolz. Thanks to those who are telling me that this is a good story so far, I really appreciate it *THUMBS UP*. Sorry that I didn't post this up yesterday, I kinda knocked out with the lack of sleep I have been getting. **

**Well...ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Castiel POV~**

'She looks so relaxed now.' I thought to myself. 'She really fell asleep so fast.'

I place my hand on her cheek. She moved and got closer to me. My heart was beating so loud, I was afraid it might wake her up.

'I have to go before her parents come and see us in this position.' I tried to get up but her hand clenched my shirt, not letting me go. I sighed and gave up.

I chuckled at her cute reactions.

"Hey, I have to go." I whispered but she didn't budge. Damn, she just looks so cute and she is in my arms asleep.

It wasn't long before I started to doze off. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep myself.

**~Normal POV~**

The next morning, I woke up and saw my Aunt at the foot of my bed. Her arms were crossed on her chest. I blinked to see what was the problem. Then I remembered who was sleeping right next to me. I jerked up and sat, waking up Castiel. "Breakfast is ready." She didn't sound too happy.

I went in the restroom to brush my teeth, then Castiel came in. I nearly choked on the toothpaste as he came in without a shirt on. What made things more embarrassing was that I had taken off my jeans, so I was standing there with my shirt and panties on and tooth brush in my mouth. My face felt really hot.

I rinsed my mouth trying not to get a peek at him. The mirror was no help at all.

"Can I borrow this?" He took my toothbrush out of my hand when I finished rinsing it. He was standing right behind me and touched my lower back. I flinched.

"S-sure, if you want." Oh man, this is something way to new to me.

"Your mom might be angry to find her daughter sleeping with a guy." I looked at him, confused.

"She's not my mom. She is my Aunt, my mom's younger sister. We should get going."

I walked out of the bathroom still blushing. I have to get my pants on before he comes back out. I just grabbed whatever I could find. Once I finished putting my pants on, Castiel came out, shirt on this time.

"Well, let's get this punishment over now." I haven't collected my thoughts before Castiel grabbed my hand and lead me out the room.

**(Oh man imagine seeing Castiel like that)**

"I hope you like pancakes." My Aunt placed two plates next to each other with pancakes and eggs while asking Castiel.

"Yeah, thanks." We sat down next to each other. I was still nervous on what my Aunt is going to say.

"Well, I don't want you two to be late for school. So let's cut to the chase." She looked at me "May I ask why there was a boy in your bed with you?" I blushed remembering Castiel holding me close to him.

"I-I-I…." nothing would come out of my mouth.

"She was scared of being alone." He replied for me. "Violet was nearly attacked by a stranger. She didn't want to be alone. I was planning on leaving after she fell asleep, but I knocked out too."

Aunt Agatha widened her eyes

"Oh my gosh, Violet. Were you ok?" I nodded.

"Castiel saved me before that man could do anything. I was just too afraid to be alone and I asked him to stay." I looked at her "But nothing happened. We just fell asleep. That's it."

My Aunt sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry what happened to you, but I could have a least get a call from you telling me what I was expecting. I'm glad you're ok and thank you for saving her."

"You're welcome. What kind of person would I be if I hadn't saved her?" I smiled and felt my face get hot again. "Well do your parents know where you were?" She asked him "My dad's an airline pilot and my mom is with him working as a hostess. So I am legally an independent." This is something I didn't know of Castiel. "Well let's finish eating so you won't be late."

We left for school after breakfast. It was still kind of awkward with my Aunt.

"Your Aunt makes a killer breakfast." I laughed

"My mom never made me breakfast since she was always at work in the morning. My Aunt works at night so she finds the time to make me breakfast sometimes. She's great."

I gazed at Castiel and stopped walking.

"Thank you, Castiel." He stopped as soon as I said his name. He turned around and gave me that cocky smile of his. He walked toward me and stopped in front of me. He was so close to me.

Castiel raised his hand and grabbed my chin and lifted it higher. His face got closer to mine. He then kissed me. This kiss was different than the first one he gave me. He didn't run away like last time. I accepted his kiss and leaned in to get a better feel of it. He pulled away first.

"You're welcome." It was almost a whisper but it was clear enough for me to hear. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I smiled up at him after pulling away.

When I walked around him, I saw someone staring at the both of us. Someone I didn't recognize.

"So, I see you found someone, Violet." He smiled at me with cold green eyes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I stepped back.

"Did I really change that much in the last year, Vii?" That name that he called me by. I only know one person that calls me that.

"K-Kentin? " He gave me a charming smile.

"The one and only." Ken walked towards us and glomped me with a hug. "It's great to finally see you after this whole year. I just turned in my transfer papers. I start school tomorrow."

He glared at Castiel.

"Also, I am moving in with you and your Aunt too."

"What about living with your dad?" Living with us? Really?

"He has to stay behind, so he called someone that we knew which was your Aunt. He said that he would help pay for rent if I could stay until he comes back." Why didn't Aunt Agatha say anything this morning? Was it because Castiel was there? I looked back at Castiel and saw his face gloomy. I don't think he liked what he heard.

"We have to get going, Violet. We are going to be late." He grabbed my hand and we left Ken. He smiled and waved

"See you after school, Violet." I waved a goodbye.

"Castiel?" I was trying to keep up with his fast walk. We managed to get to school on time. "Hey, talk to me." He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Was what he said true?" He sounded mad.

"I swear I had no idea. Maybe it slipped my Aunt's mind. He did tell me that he was transferring but I don't know anything about him moving in." I reassured him as best as I could. He finally relaxed and let go of my hand.

"I want to let you know that I like you, Castiel. When I first met you, I admit that I was attracted to you. You made my heart beat fast. When you kissed me that day, I was shocked at first, but I was also happy. You make me feel something that I have never felt before." I couldn't look at him. I was here admitting my feelings to him; my face was hot from embarrassment.

I was glad that there was no one outside the school to hear me say these things to him.

"I like you, too." I looked at him as soon as he said that. "I was attracted to you the day you sat next to me. I just didn't know how to express myself. When we were alone in the nurse's office, I couldn't control myself. I didn't realized what I did until after I saw that look you gave me. I was sure you hated me for doing that."

I smiled at him. I could see that he was also blushing like I was. I gave a little snicker.

"What's so funny!?" He yelled with embarrassment.

"You just look so cute." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He accepted my kiss and pulled me closer.

"So, does this mean that you're my….girlfriend?" I nodded

"Only if you are my boyfriend." He kissed me again

"Deal."

* * *

**Ok even I admit that it went a little too fast. But I was just writing this. **

**I want to know who is your favorite character in the game mycandylove. It was hard to choose for me but I aim right for Castiel when I started. I even dressed my candy after him sometimes.**

**Also, I don't mind having any more friends on it so feel free to look me up if you want. My username is dAngel092.**

**Thanks again**


	7. Happy Day

**When I wrote for this part, I originally wanted a fight between Nathaniel and Castiel, but I went against it. Don't they have enough problems in the game as is. Lolz any way, thank you again for the cute and nice comments. It really helps me boost that confidence that I have for this story and I'm super glad you are enjoying it.**

**The views are getting higher which is another bonus for me ^_^ it's not by a lot but hey something is always better than nothing**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

We walked to school hand in hand, finger's interlaced. I caught Amber's vicious look as she saw me and Castiel. Boy did she not look happy.

We walked by Amber and her gang and as soon as that happened, I felt someone grab and pull my shoulder.

"So my brother wasn't enough for you? You had to go and take Castiel, too." Her grip on my shoulder tightened and I felt her nails dig into my skin.

"Let her go, Amber." Castiel grabbed Amber's hand from my shoulder.

She looked shocked that Castiel would do that to her.

Amber yanked her hand free and walked away. I placed my hand on my shoulder to make sure she didn't give me a cut but I was good.

"Sorry about that." He grabbed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time she has hurt me." I laughed at that. He smiled back at me.

He took me all the way to class and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you in class." I placed my hand behind my back and tried to give him a cute smile.

"Alright." I gave him a quick peck on his lips. "See you later."

I walked in and sat down on my seat. Nathaniel was there before me.

"Something good happen?" He gave me a curious smile.

"So I saw something interesting outside." Melody sat down real fast. "So is it true?"

"What is?" Nathaniel asked Melody.

"If Violet and Castiel were together, as in a couple."

I looked down and blushed.

"Really, Castiel can get a girlfriend?" Nathaniel was being sarcastic. "Violet?"

I just smiled and nodded.

"It's true. He is my boyfriend." Saying that word made me feel a million times more embarrassed.

I knew I could trust Nathaniel and Melody since they have become close friends of mine since I started school, along with Kim and Violet.

"Congratulations Violet." She was excited for me but it might be too much excitement.

"Yes, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid to hurt you." Nathaniel has become someone like a brother to me so I took what he said to heart.

Amber has made it clear that she was not happy with my relationship with Castiel. She glared at me everytime we walked by her and frankly, I didn't care. I just went about with my class time.

Class had ended a little early since the teacher had to leave for the day. Castiel and I walked out, Amber followed us

"Castiel, can I have a word with you?" We looked at Amber and Castiel walked to her. She pulled him away so I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

A few minutes later, Amber walks past me. Not before she gave me an intense glare. Castiel walked to me with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Man she pisses me off."

"Is something the matter? What did she say?"

"She was just complaining to me that she and I should be the ones together. She called you a bitch by the way."

Not surprising coming from Amber.

"Why is she saying that you two should be together?" Castiel scratched the back of his head.

"Apparently she 'loves' me. I don't see her as anything but a spoiled little rich girl." I laughed at what he said "Let's go eat before our lunch time is over." Castiel then turned me around and hugged me from behind.

School ended and I was about to leave. Castiel had something to do.

"Sorry, Lysander said he needed me for something. You sure you can't come?" I shook my head.

"My Aunt needs to explain to me why she hadn't told me about Ken. I also don't think I am off the hook for having a boy sleep over without her permission. I'll text you later, alright?"

"Just be careful. You can call me if anything happens." He gave me a kiss before walking away. I waved back at him and began walking home.

"Violet." I turned and saw Nathaniel.

"What's wrong?"

"Let me walk you home. I heard about what happened yesterday and I want to make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you, Nathaniel." I smiled and accepted his request.

On the way home I asked why his sister was in love with Castiel.

"Apparently, Castiel did something nice for her after I bullied her. I guess she has been thinking that they were going to be a couple since then." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but I kind of see where she saw that. He was the one who rescued me yesterday."

"Is that why you decided to get with Castiel?"

"No. I have been attracted to him since the day I first met him. Although my first thought of him wasn't nice, I came to know Castiel these past few days." I wasn't looking directly at him. I could tell that my face was red from thinking about him.

"Well, at least you saw who he really is." He messed up my hair and walked away.

We arrived in front of my aunt's house. I spun around and placed my hand behind my back.

"Well this is me. Thank you again for walking me home Nathaniel." He smiled

"Anytime. Bye." He waved and head in the direction we came in. I walked up to the door and then I finally begin to say to myself. 'Castiel is my boyfriend. I love him.' I smiled at that word. 'Boyfriend'.

"I'm home!" I yelled to make sure my aunt was home.

"WELCOME HOME VIOLET!" Ken ran and bear hugged me. I dropped my things on the floor since he lifted me in the air. He wasn't able to do that before.

"K-Ken, please put me down." I was over his shoulder and I was scared I was going to fall.

"I'm not going to drop you Violet. You can relax, I got you." He said with a smile. That still didn't help, I was just scared that I was going to fall. Ken finally put me down. "And it's Kentin, remember."

He pointed his finger in my face.

"Where's my Aunt?" I walked by him

"She went to work a little early today. She said she was going to come home early too." I sat down on the couch and Ken sat on the recliner.

"So why didn't you tell me that we were going to be living together?" Ken relaxed himself, placing a foot on the recliner.

"It was a last minute thing. I was expecting to leave with my dad but he was called to stay a while longer. Of course he accepted it. So he called your Aunt for a favor."

Oh man I wish she would have told me this sooner. I sighed

"So you're starting school tomorrow, how excited are you?" Ken got up and sat next to me. He then laid his head down on my lap. It really took me by surprise.

"Super excited. Not that military school was bad, but I can get away from all those screaming men." I just looked down at him. "You know, you have gotten cuter this past year."

He reached for my hair and grabbed a strand of it.

"Your hair is much more beautiful than the last I saw it." He place his lips on that strand. I blushed, where did he learn to do this?

"Umm, I have to text Castiel." I made an excuse just to get away from him.

"That boy you were kissing earlier, the one with the red hair?" Of course Ken saw what happened.

"Y-yes. I promised I would call him." Ken sat up and placed both arms behind his head and leaned on the couch.

"So you like those types of guys? What happened to wanting a prince in shining armor?"

"I grew up since then and there is nothing wrong with him." Ken stood up, not only has he changed, he also got taller. He used to be the same height as me. I was about to call Castiel when the house phone rang. I jumped as the first rang broke the silence. I got the phone, it was my Aunt Agatha.

"Hello." I tried to relax but it was hard.

"Hi sweaty. So there was something I was going to tell you this morning, but there was another thing that happened. You know, the whole you sleeping in bed with a boy." I glared

"You could have texted me what was going on." She gave a little laugh

"My phone died and I forgot to charge it and I left it at home when I left for work." I sighed

"I see, well next time something like this happens, please let me know as soon as possible. I don't want to see another person, a stranger maybe, to welcome me home. I was surprised you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. At least it's someone that you know, Violet." That was true.

"Fine then, I'll see you when you get home. Bye." Man I want to take a nap. Thank gosh it's almost the weekend.

* * *

**Late again only because I forgot to do my homework. *sigh* **

**I am currently trying to draw the cover for this story. Hopefully I finish it before I finish the story and hopefully with color. So far I think it looks good. I'll try to post up a sketch drawing of it tomorrow.**


	8. The Ken I know and Love

**So the reason I had not posted yesterday was because I was trying to finish the cover for this story. It is finished in case you haven't noticed that it's posted. I will continue as planned and try to post up at least 2 chapters each day.**

**Sorry for the lateness ^_^**

* * *

**~Ken POV~**

It was morning and it was also my first day of school with Violet. I had come back yesterday to win her heart but I find out that she is with someone else.

She knew how I felt about her, but I also knew that she would never except my feelings for her.

When I saw her in the arms of another man, I lost it. Most importantly, I lost her.

I got out of bed to get ready for school.

'At least, I get to walk with her to and from school.' I thought to myself and smiled.

There was alight knock at my door.

"Are you awake, Ken?" Violet walked in slowly.

"Yeah, just about ready to go." I wanted to go up to her and give her a hug but i held back. It was tough not holding her after years of doing so.

"Um, breakfast is ready. Come and eat when you're ready." She left without even looking at me.

I don't know what I am going to do anymore.

**~Normal POV~**

Ken began his classes and immediately he caught everyone's attention.

He never actually went out and talk to people. He would normally stick with me saying that I was good enough.

I sighed at the attention he was getting.

"So do you have anyone you like right now, Kentin?" I heard a girl in class ask him. Ken chuckled

"Well, I've been in love with a certain girl since we were little, but she doesn't feel the same way."

The girls looked jealous at this unknown girl.

"How sad, what was she thinking. What's her name?"

I flinched the moment she said that. If Ken squeals, I might be getting glares from these girls now.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to tell you. You might want to have a "talk" with her. I really don't want to hurt her."

I could see the girl's hearts beat as he said those words. I was the only one who didn't fall for what Ken was saying.

My phone vibrated telling me I had received a text. It was Castiel asking me where I was at. I smiled at the message and left the classroom. As soon as I closed the door, I heard the girls say things about me.

"I hear she is with Castiel." Another girl talked after her "If she is with Castiel, Amber might not leave her alone." I couldn't handle it any more so I just walked away.

I found Castiel outside on the benches. I calmed myself after running to go to where he was.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he gave me that smiled that I grew to love after so many times of seeing it.

"That was fast. Did you run all the way here?" he chuckled, I looked away

"No, I was near." Castiel grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He was still sitting but he gave me a hug. His face on my stomach. I hugged his head and after a while we pulled apart but still sort of holding each other.

We stared at each other, smiling. I lowered down to kiss Castiel. After that, Castiel said something to me that blew me away.

"I love you, Violet." I felt like I was going to cry, not bad tears, but tears of happiness. I smiled and replied to him

"I love you too, Castiel."

**(Days are going faster for me, I don't want to write about the entire day.)**

I was smiling the entire way home.

"Something good happen?" Ken asked me, smiling and looking at me. "Something with that Castiel guy?"

I looked away.

"It's not your business, Ken" He grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Anything involving you _IS_ my problem, Violet." Ken was showing a smile but his eyes were saying something different. His eyes were angry.

"As you know, I am still in love with you. I am not giving up on you." I kept my cool

"Well you might as well. With your attitude, it's never going to happen. You've changed, so much that it scares me. I like you Ken, but I miss who you were. The sweet Ken."

I yanked my arm away from him.

"You're not the Ken I know anymore." I walked away leaving him behind.

Why would Ken be doing this? He used to be so sweet and now that military school has gotten to him, he is no longer the Ken I grew up with.

I sighed at the loss of my old friend and stopped walking. I was caught off guard by a set of strong arms around my chest.

"You're right, I have changed." Ken's voice had surprised me, so I turned to look up at him.

"The way I feel about you hasn't though." I saw the sadness in his eyes. This is the Ken I know. Ken placed his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel this way. It's just….it's just that whenever I see you with another guy, it makes me so angry I can't think."

I placed my hand on his head and petted him to make him relax.

"I'm sorry, Ken." The only feelings I had for Ken were that of nothing but friendship. I was in love with Castiel.

"We have to get home, Ken." I got out of his arms, turned to face him, and smiled at him. He smiled back, that smile that he only gave to me.

"Yeah."

'He is different, but he much more straight forward than he used to be.' I held myself thinking about the old Ken.

His geeky look but I didn't care. I just loved to be around him since we grew up together.

It was Friday night and I was spending the night texting Castiel.

Every time my phone vibrated, I'd smile. The next text made me jump from where I was sitting.

**'**_**Want to go out tomorrow?'**_

Castiel was asking me for our first date together. I hugged my phone really tight and excited. I blushed at I sent him my text,

**_'I would love to.'_**

I ran downstairs to tell my Aunt.

"Aunt Agatha, guess what I am doing tomorrow?" I was super excited to tell her. I turned the corner to the living room and saw Ken placing a blanket over my sleeping Aunt.

He places a finger over his mouth to quiet me down. Ken walked up to me and pulled me away from the living room.

"I saw her sleeping with the television on. She must be tired from working at night." Ken whispered to me.

"Tell her tomorrow, when she is well rested." He walked to his room which was down the hall of the first floor. I stood there smiling at his kindness.

* * *

**Whew, up and over. When I wrote this chapter I wanted Ken's attitude to be that of a jerk, but it didn't turn out that way.**

**The more views I am getting on this, the happier I get and the more I bounce off the walls. **

**Thank you all**


	9. First Date

**The date part may be a little tacky since I have never had a good date.**

* * *

The next day, I was making breakfast. To my attempt, I was failing badly. I tried to make eggs, but to no prevail, they ended up in the trash.

"So…..when is breakfast ready?" I looked up and saw Ken wearing a muscle shirt and shorts.

He was scratching his head and saw the mess I was making.

"Are pancakes supposed to be black?" He grabbed one and observed it.

"I haven't made pancakes in such a long time. Sue me."

Ken laughed at me and placed my burnt pancake back in the plate.

"Try to limit yourself to one thing at a time." He took over the 'breakfast' I was making.

When I saw him make the food, I was amazed at how easy he made it look.

"Someday, you are going to make one heck of a housewife, Ken." I smirked

"And you will starve with your skills." I stopped laughing and hit him on his arm.

Ken was about finished when my Aunt came in.

"Smells good." Ken looked at me

"I had to do something or your niece would have burned your house to the ground."

I punched his arm.

"I tried to make you breakfast because you are always doing it for me since the day I moved in with you. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate it."

Aunt Agatha gave me a big smile and walked to give me a hug. After she gave one to Ken too.

"Thank you, the both of you. It's sweet of you."

She sat at the table as I poured her a glass of coffee. Ken brought her eggs and pancakes.

"So Violet, I thought I heard you running down the stairs before I knocked out last night. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

My heart beat fast

"Well, yes. Castiel asked me to go out on a date with him today." I blushed when I told her that.

"Castiel. That boy that was here overnight a few days ago?" I nodded

"He is not as bad as he looks, Aunt Agatha. We actually started going out after that." She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Enjoy your date, Violet." I looked at her with relief "Just be back at 11pm, or sooner if you want. I want to properly meet this boy that is taking my Niece out."

She gave me a bigger smile. I was so happy that I jumped on her to give her a hug.

"I will go and let him know." I began to run out of the kitchen and head to my room up the stairs. It was almost time for my date and I had no idea what I was going to wear. I wanted Castiel to call me cute, but that word may not be in his dictionary. At least I want to look good next to him.

I went through my closet at least 3 times until I groaned. There was a knock at the door

"Violet? Are you ok in there?" He walked inside to see my room a mess.

"Sorry, I just can't decide what to wear." Ken just smiled

"I'm sure that whatever you wear, Castiel would like you. Besides, when did you begin to think about the way you look?"

I just looked at him giving him a small glare.

"I don't. I just want to look nice for Castiel." Ken walked close and sat down right next to me.

"He shouldn't matter what you wear. You wore nice clothes when you first met him, right?" I nodded.

"See. So he won't mind what you look like. Castiel likes you for you." He patted my shoulder. "Kind of like I do."

I smiled at what he said

"You're right. Thank you, Ken." I jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw him blush beat red. I thought it was adorable that he can still make that face.

Ken walked out and I decided on what to wear. I went along with my black skirt, white spaghetti trap shirt with a black vest over it, thigh high black socks, and black boots.

I got my confidence back after what Ken told me and I feel happy.

I was ready to go. I ran down stairs and grabbed my bag, made sure I had everything I needed, and opened the door to leave.

"I'm off. I'll be back later." My Aunt Agatha screamed after me

"Be back before 11, Violet." I was out the door before I could answer back.

I was at the spot Castiel told me to wait for him, in front of a fountain, in the middle of the park. I was almost 10 minutes early. Feeling exciting, I ran all the way to our meeting place. I just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"Hey baby, wanna hang out?" I snapped out of it and realized a guy was standing in front of me. I looked at him angrily and looked away.

"Aww come on don't be like that. Look, I just want to show you a great time."

He placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face up.

"So what do you say?" I got mad at what he was doing and slapped his hand away from my face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I'm here waiting for my boyfriend not for picking up guys." He chuckled

"Playing hard to get. There are a lot of girls who gave me the 'Waiting for my boyfriend' talk, but they just want to catch my attention."

Was he being serious?

"I'm not lying." He placed an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Sure you're not."

I was struggling to get away from him. Why does this happen to me? This has never happened before. I screamed in my head 'CASTIEL!'.

"Hey, why don't you let go of my girlfriend, Dake?" I opened my eyes to see Castiel. He looked angry, no, he looked pissed.

The guy let me go and I ran to Castiel's arms. Castiel then pulled me behind him.

"How could I have known that she had a boyfriend? She was giving me mixed signals."

This guy is trying to blame me for all of this.

"The hell she did. She is not like those other girls that you have been with."

I looked at Castiel, he looked ready to punch him. I pulled on his arm, asking him to take me somewhere else.

"Get lost Dake. I don't want to see you hitting on my girlfriend ever again."

Dake placed to fingers on his forehead and gave Castiel a salute.

"When you wanna be with a real man, call me." He gave me a wink before he walked away.

Castiel watched him leave and I just looked at Castiel. Finally, Castiel glanced at me.

"You're late." I puffed my cheeks up. Castiel gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Sorry, Demon wouldn't let me leave." I smiled at him.

"Demon?" I tilted my head to the left.

"Yeah, my dog. He is very demanding." Castiel brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Someone looks beautiful." I could feel my face burn. I looked around too embarrassed to look at him.

"Who are you looking at?" He hugged me from behind.

"Well, she is in my arms right now, she agreed to go out with a worthless person like me and…..I love her."

He turned me around. I gave him a smile

"I love you too, and I don't think you are a worthless person. I just think you are misunderstood. Kind of like what I thought at first about you." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "But I was wrong, and I am sorry. I'm glad you are my boyfriend."

Castiel placed his forehead on mine.

"Thanks, now, let's get going." He pulled my arms away from around him and grabbed my hand, leading me away from the fountain.

"I never complimented on your outfit, Castiel. You look rather handsome."

We spent the whole day together going to the movies, walking in the mall, going to eat at a family restaurant. We had so much fun doing just about anything that has anything fun to do.

The next thing we did was walk into a music store. The music was loud and was enough to make anyone dance. I wanted to know what band was playing, so I went to the front desk.

The guy working at the clerk took me to where the CD was at. The band was called Whispers. Although I liked the song that just played, it still wasn't enough for me to buy it. So I just placed it back and walked back to Castiel.

I noticed Castiel was really paying attention to this song. 'He must really like it.' I grabbed his hand snapping him back to reality.

"Are you getting anything?" He asked me with a calm smile. This is not like Castiel. He looks different. 'Was it the song that got to him?' I shook my head

"No, not today." I gave him a smile. Castiel began walking out of the store and I followed right after him. It was almost time for my curfew and we were heading back to my Aunt house.

The entire walk there, neither of us said anything. It felt awkward, this silence was killing me.

We finally arrived and Castiel walked me all the way up to the door. He still didn't say anything.

"Castiel?" he turned when I called his name.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." I smiled but I could feel that I was sad. Not because we were parting for the day, but because there was something on Castiel's mind that bugged me.

He gave me a smile and nodded

"Your welcome." The smile he gave me was sad.

I saw that and I noticed that he took note of it.

"I'll call you later, Violet." I nodded back at him but I didn't smile. He walked down the steps and I stared at his back as he left. 'He didn't even give me a kiss goodbye.' I felt a pang in my chest.


	10. Am I Feeling Something Else

I walked inside and saw that the lights were off. All except for Ken's room light.

I walked to the light and saw that he was still up listening to music and doing crunches.

I knocked on his door and Ken quickly looked at me.

"I'm back." I smiled at him. He stopped the music after getting up.

"Welcome back. How was your day?" I told him what happened but I left out the part where something came up with Castiel. 'He'll tell me when he is ready.' I told myself those words.

"Do you always workout at night?" I sat down on his bed.

"It helps me sleep at night." He wiped away the sweat from his face. He then sat right next to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I can see his abs and muscles all too clearly.

He saw that I was looking at him so I turned my face away. I felt the heat go to my face.

"Well, I should get to bed." I stood up but without warning, Ken grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the bed.

It happened all too sudden that when I opened my eyes, I was underneath Ken.

"Something's troubling you. I can see it in your eyes." I turned away, my face was still flushed from looking at him and now he was on top of me.

"There's nothing wrong. I am just tired from all that we did today."

I heard him chuckle and he got up. He grabbed his bottle of water and drank.

"If you say so."

It doesn't seem like I am paying attention. I started to feel drowsy so I place my head back down on the pillow. The last thing I heard was Ken saying.

"You should probably go back to your room." At that time I knew I was falling asleep.

All I felt before opening up my eyes was a warm wall. Somehow it felt nice so I place my hand on the warm wall. The next feeling made my eyes shoot open. Ken placed his arm around my body. I got up so fast that I fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Ken jerked up and looked down at me.

"Ouch." I rubbed my butt since I landed on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he got out of bed. He was still shirtless but that didn't matter at all. Reality hit me when I remembered I fell asleep on Ken's bed. Ken noticed my embarrassment and laughed.

"Nothing happened. I just saw you fall asleep on my bed. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep."

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that I was in his arms and it felt right.

'Was it because we are friends? Or was it something else?'

I quickly got up and apologized to him before leaving. I was able to make it to my room before Aunt Agatha got out of her room. I quietly closed the door behind me and slid down the door.

I could still smell his scent all over me. He showered before he got into bed.

I hugged my legs to my chest thinking about what just happened. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those images. I got up and changed my clothes, pajamas so that my Aunt won't ask why I was still in the clothes I was in yesterday.

I walked out of my room and at the same time, Aunt Agatha came out too.

"Morning sweetie." She gave me that warm smile after she yawned.

"Morning. Sorry I didn't check in with you last night. I came home and was super tired and I just fell right to sleep."

It wasn't a lie, I just left out the part with me sleeping in the same bed as Ken.

"Breakfast?" She kindly asked.

I nodded at the sound of that. We both walked down the stairs and Ken stepped right next to us.

"Morning Ladies." He gave both of us a big smile.

"Morning Kentin." Aunt Agatha walked past Ken. I looked at him letting him know that my Aunt knows nothing about what happened. I don't think she will be happy to hear that I slept on a bed with another guy.

I was about to walk past Ken when he said something

"You look really cute when you sleep, you know." I blushed as he whispered in my ear.

He gave me a cool guy smile and walked by me. It took me a while before I got the courage to walk into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl and poured me some Coco Pebbles. Ken handed me the milk. I couldn't look at him but I can feel him smile at me.

We all ate in silence until my Aunt asked about my day with Castiel. I told her the same thing I told Ken. I even left the last part out.

"You seem to be attracting a lot of creeps, Violet." Ken told me.

I remembered what happened with that man and then what happened with Dake. Ugh it's not a happy story.

"Are you hanging out with Castiel again today?" She asked me. I shook my head letting her know I am staying in today.

"Alright, but I have to let you know that I will be working again. This time around noon."

It was almost 11 o'clock and she left to go get ready. I was finished with my cereal and Ken grabbed it.

"Thanks." I still didn't look at him, no, I couldn't look at him. Every time I did I would blush and I know he noticed my reactions to him.

I heard the dishes go in the sink. I didn't realize Ken was right next to me when I turned his way. Our faces close to each other. I couldn't move. I was frozen in my seat.

Ken chuckled and ruffled my hair, messing it up more than it already was. I brushed it as best as I could with my hands and fingers, but every time I did, Ken messed it up more.

"Well I'm off!" My Aunt yelled from the front door.

"Be safe!" I and Ken yelled together. We heard the door close and the first thing I did was chase after Ken. He escaped me so easily. Military did him good on his agility and speed.

I could no longer catch him as easy as when we were kids. He stopped right next to the couch. I ran but tripped, crashing into him and onto the couch. I landed on top of him.

"You clutz." Ken laughed at me, but I couldn't help myself from laughing either. I was having fun with my friend since childhood. I was still on top of him.

I didn't want to get up but I had to. I was about to when Ken kept me in his arms. He tightly hugged me and I just lied there on top of him.

**~Ken POV~**

Her reactions were obvious.

Every time I was near her, she would look away. It was cute of her.

I just want a smaller part of me in her heart and I am pretty sure that it is working.

I didn't want to let her go this morning and now that she is on top of me, I sure as hell wasn't going to let her.

I love her, and I am sure that I always will.

Because she was with her 'boyfriend', I couldn't do anything much. I just wish I can control myself.

We both felt a little sleepy and drifted off to sleep.

**~Normal POV~**

I didn't realize that we fell asleep in each other's arms again. I woke up around 4pm still on top of him. I was trying to get off of him without waking him and failed. As soon as I moved, he woke up. I got up a little and I sat on top of his lap.

"Sorry about that." He laughed

"It's not every day that I get a girl to sleep on me."

I gave him a warm smile and got up. It was then that I realized that I hadn't looked at my phone all day.

I ran to get my phone from my bag. 'Castiel had probably called or texted me.'

I found my phone and to my disappointment, there were no messages from Castiel. Just some from Rosalaya. I was upset at the lack of messages he sent. 'Was our date yesterday bad for him? I thought we had a good time. It was just my imagination I guess.'

I tossed my phone back into my bag and walked back to Ken who was sitting down on the couch watching T.V.

"I'm hungry." It wasn't until he said that that my stomach began to growl.

"Let's order a pizza then." I grabbed the house phone. "What would you like? The usual pepperoni and sausage or has your taste changed too?" I held the phone about to dial.

"I would like pepperoni and sausage please." He got up and gave me a hug from behind, placing his arms around my stomach. He dragged me to the couch, placing me on his lap. He never let go of his embrace and I just sat there looking at him as he placed his chin on my shoulder. I placed the order and 30 minutes later, the pizza arrived.

We stayed in the living room watching a horror movie with zombies. Not the best choice for watching while we ate. We were so caught up in the movie when the door bell made me jump in my seat.

I got up with Ken following me. It was almost 9pm when I opened the door.

Castiel stood at the door. He still looked a little down.

"Hey, can we talk real quick?" I nodded and walked out the door after letting Ken know.

"So…..what's up?" I ask placing my hands in my pockets of my sweat pants. It was chilly outside and I was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt. I was cold so I rubbed my shoulders.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was acting weird and I know you noticed."

He saw me rubbing my shoulders trying to keep myself warm. He took off his jacket and placed it on me.

"After I left I also realized that I never gave you a kiss goodbye or a kiss good-night." He looked embarrassed "Is it too late for that?"

He looked deep into my eyes and walked closer to me. His face got closed to mine but I placed a hand on my mouth.

"I just finished eating. I don't think you want a kiss like that." He chuckled at my response.

"I don't care, I just want my good-night kiss." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He placed his lips on my mine and began to move them with a gentle rhythm. I accepted it by placing my arms around his neck.

"I'm guessing you had pizza." I knew he was going to say something. I pulled away from him. I was about to take off his jacket to give back to him but he insisted on me leaving it on. I smiled at him

"Good-night Castiel." I waved back at him as I opened the door.

"Night, Violet." I saw him smile but it wasn't his usual cocky smile his gives to people.

I walked in and closed the door behind me still wondering what is wrong with Castiel. I sighed and walked back to the living room. Ken looked occupied by the movie so I just sat down in front of the couch, sitting on the floor.

Ken didn't say anything we just sat and watched the rest of the movie before heading to bed.


	11. The New Girl

I woke up late since I forgot to set my alarm. I was rushing all over my room to get my jeans and shirt on. My shoes were no walk in the park either. One of them seemed to go missing and on a day I am late for school.

I texted Castiel letting him know that I am running late for school.

My Aunt Agatha was waiting for me downstairs with Ken.

"You didn't leave?" I asked him

"I didn't want to leave you behind."

He handed me some juice and I downed it, nearly choking.

"I'll give you both a ride to school so you won't be as late as you already are."

On the ride there I noticed that Rosalaya was sending me angry texts asking where I was and when was I getting to school.

I let her know I was late and on my way.

We got to school and the courtyard was empty since the bell rang 30 minutes ago. I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to make it to class since it's almost finished.

I sat down on the bench next to a tree.

"Sorry I made you late too Ken." I looked at the ground.

"It's alright." He chuckled under his breath. I laughed too and the bell rang for the next class to begin.

Lunch time began and I haven't seen Castiel. I looked up at the sky and stretched my arms out over my head.

Rosalaya asked me to wait for her on the bench where we normally talked but she is late. I was here for 15 minutes already.

I placed my head on the table when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a girl who dressed in girly rocker clothes.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone. Can you please help me?"

She gave me a friendly smile but something about her smile didn't seem too friendly. Something was off with her.

"S-sure. Who are you looking for?" I smiled right back at her.

"I'm looking for a guy named Castiel. Do you know him?"

'Why is she looking for him? How did she know him and who is she?'

"I haven't seen him at all today. I'm not sure where he is." Her smile turned into a frown.

"I see. Thank you. Oh" she noticed the jacket I was wearing.

"That's not his jacket that you're wearing, is it?" She asked pointing at Castiel's jacket. I nodded at her.

"Deborah!" I heard a familiar voice and it was Castiel's voice that screamed her name. We both looked in the direction it came from.

"Castiel!" She ran jumping into his arms.

'They sure are intimate.'

I looked away when he pulled her away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He still hasn't noticed that I am here.

"I missed you, Castiel." As soon as she said those words, a sudden pain hit me. The next thing she did shocked me the most.

She kissed him right in front of me. She looked like she didn't care.

I stood up out of the bench and began to walk away.

"Viole!t?" Now he notices me. I turned to look at him but I saw that this girl has her arms around Castiel's arm.

"Castiel, I really missed you. We are still together are we not?"

I turned away. 'Stil together?'

"I'll catch you later, I got to find Rosalaya." I ran away from this horrible scene. I heard him call me as soon as I left.

I was running in the halls when I bumped into Rosalaya.

"There you are. Sorry a teacher had asked me for help. I have to tell you something important and it involves Castiel."

I looked at the ground

"Is it about a girl named Deborah?"

Her eyes widened.

"You already know?" I nodded still looking at the ground.

"I was going to tell you when you got here but you came late. I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Who's Deborah?"

We turned to look that Ken was standing behind me.

Rosalaya looked at me and answered

"She is Castiel's ex-girlfriend. She is the one in that popular band Whispers."

I looked at the cd the other day but there was no picture of a band, it was just a simple background.

'So that's why Castiel looked down on our date.'

"Why is she here?" Ken asked for me looking concerned.

"My guess would be that she is here for Castiel." Lysandre popped into our conversation. He is Castiel's closest friend so he should know more.

"Why? I thought they were over."

Lysandre nodded

"She probably wants to ask Castiel to join her band."

'What? No she can't do that.'

The bell rang for class to begin. I walked to class, knowing that I have Castiel for biology.

When I walked in I was not expecting to see Deborah sitting in my seat next to Castiel. She is still glued to him.

I found an empty seat on the other side of the class and waited for class to begin. The entire class I could feel my phone vibrate from text messages. I checked once when the teacher turned around to write on the board to see who it was. It was Castiel and he was asking for a minute after class.

I looked at him and saw him staring at me. I closed my phone and continued for class to end.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the room. I didn't even glance at Castiel to see his reaction. I didn't want to see Deborah clinging onto him.

I didn't want to see him at all. Especially since he didn't push her away when she kissed him.

I tried my best to avoid Castiel for the day. I even ignored his calls and texts.

When I got home, I just got into my room and shut myself in. I heard a knock at my door and Ken walked in.

"Did you have a bad day or something?" I don't know how it happened but my body ran to Ken. I wrapped my arms around him and tears began to run down my face. Ken wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there.

After a while I felt better

"Sorry. I did have a bad day." I pushed away from him not completely getting out of his arms.

"Does it have anything to do with that girl that was all over Castiel?" I flinched

'So he saw them too.'

I just nodded and told him who she was. I even told him that there was something wrong with her and that she kissed Castiel.

"I see. If he doesn't see what that girl is about than I think you should just let him know and warn him."

I nodded to agree and Ken just pulled me back in his arms before leaving my room.

"Thank you, Ken." I smiled as he closed the door. Again, Ken has managed to help me smile after what happens.

* * *

**I know its late but I got busy on Friday and then I went to the fair on Saturday. I spent Sunday relaxing since I was super tired. Gomen :) **

**Well now it was time to introduce someone we all love to hate. Hee Hee**


	12. Her True Colors

Deborah has been making it hard for me to talk to Castiel alone. I tried to talk to Castiel about what happened, but she comes in and pulls Castiel away. The hard part was that Castiel didn't put up a fight.

It has been 2 weeks since the last time I saw and talked to my boyfriend.

What came next shocked me the most. Deborah came up to me with an evil smirk on her face.

"I want you to break up with Castiel." My eyes were wide open

"W-what?" Her smirk turned to an angry frown.

"I want Castiel to come back with me to my band. Also I'll be frank….you are what's stopping him and I will do whatever it takes to make him come back with me."

She took a step towards me and crossed her arms.

'Is she threatening me?'

I stood my ground.

"I'm not going to do no such thing."

She smiled again. That evil little smile.

"Then I have no choice." She raised her hand as if to slap me but instead if hitting me, she slapped her own face. The noise was so loud she began to cry.

She then grabbed my hand my left hand and swung it in the opposite direction, making it look like I slapped her.

I didn't know what happened next, all I heard was a loud gasp from the opposite side of the field. Then an angry familiar voice came closer

"VIOLET!" Castiel ran towards us. I was still shocked as to what just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

He was furious and Deborah stood there holding her hands to her cheek, still crying.

"I just wanted to be friends with her. She told me to stay away from you because she said she was your girlfriend. I tried to reassure her that nothing was going on but she slapped me hard."

That little bitch. She was lying. Everytime I looked at her she had that evil grin but when Castiel looked at her she pretended to cry.

"N-no Castiel, it's not true. She did that to herself."

He grabbed my hand "That's no what it looks like to me." I didn't believe my ears.

Was he taking her side and not mines. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Idiot." I whispered looking at the ground. Tears were beginning to fall harder down my face. A hand took my arm and pulled me away from Castiel.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you siding with her and not with your girlfriend?"

Ken pulled me behind him blocking Castiel from my view.

"This is not how you should treat her." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I couldn't even look back at Castiel, or that evil little witch.

She must have let Castiel know that she was coming to see me.

**~Castiel POV~**

'What the hell did I just do?'

I was angry at myself.

That military boy put me in my place. I should be protecting Violet not Deborah.

But then, why did she slap Violet? It doesn't even make sense.

Violet doesn't seem to be that kind of person, is she?

Well it doesn't matter anymore. I just did the most stupidest thing and defended my ex-girlfriend over Violet.

**~Kentin POV~**

How can he do that to her? That jerk needs to take better care of Violet.

"Ken, where are you taking me?"

Violet brought me back from my thoughts.

"Home. Seeing as how you look right now, it might be for the best."

I'm always going to be there for her, on her side.

I love her too much that it pains me to see her cry for another man.

I saw tears fall from her face. I hugged her bringing her close to my chest.

"Come, let's go home."

**~Normal POV~**

Ken had taken me home after the whole commotion. I was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. He sat next to me after an hour of silence.

"Thank you Ken." He placed an arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer. I just went along with it, Ken made me feel better.

"I knew there was something off about that girl."

Ken looked at me.

"What did she do to you?"

"She told me she wants me to break up with Castiel. Says that she wants him to go back with her to her band."

I went on and told Ken that Deborah had slapped herself. He was confused as to why she would do that.

"She wants to make me look bad, so that Castiel will break up with me...probably.

I heard the anger in his voice.

"Well, he should have been with you these past few weeks and not with his bitch of an Ex."

I couldn't help but laugh. I wrapped my arms around him and got confortable.

Again, I didn't realize we fell asleep until the door opened and closed.

"They are right in here, Casti…el."

My Aunt walked in the room with Castiel right behind her. I sat up but didn't look at him.

"Well, I'll be upstairs."

She walked away leaving the three of us in the living room.

"So you leave school with him and I come here to see you in his arms. What is going on here?"

I still didn't look at him. It was hard to.

"Get out." I could feel my fist clenching the couch and tears were coming. I stood up.

"I said to get out Castiel." This time I looked at him. I saw his face surprised. I wasn't angry I was just upset.

"Is that what you really want?"

The tears were almost out.

"I just don't want to speak to you right now, especially when you took her side."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He turned away from me. He still didn't apologize for that.

He walked away and finally the door opened and slammed shut.

I lost all feeling in my legs and fell on my knees crying my eyes out. I felt nice and warm arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be alright, Violet." I let him hold me, hoping that everything is going to be alright.


	13. I Still Love Him

**~Rosalaya POV~**

"Castiel is going to hear it from me, that bastard."

I angrily stomped the entire way to his apartment. When I got to his door I banged on the door.

I heard his dog bark and scratch at the door.

"CASTIEL, OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN!"

It took a while, then Lysander opened the door.

"Where is he?"

I walked in without even getting invited in.

"Please, come in Rosa."

Castiel walked in with his sarcastic tone.

"Why did I get a sad text from Violet saying that you defended your Ex instead of her."

Lysander walked to my side.

"Easy Rosalaya, he just came back from Violet's house."

Castiel didn't even say anything.

"I went to apologize to her."

"And?"

He looks hurt.

"She kicked me out of her house. I couldn't even say it after I saw her in Kentin's arms."

She did tell me that, but that still doesn't excuse Castiel for what he had done.

"Serve's you right. Ken was just comforting her, something you should have done."

Doesn't he realized that he is a lot happier with Violet than he was with Deborah.

"Castiel, you need to do what's right. You have to properly apologize to her or you will lose her."

Lysander was making sense. Even he wants his friend to be with Violet.

**~Normal POV~**

I hadn't felt crappy at all in my life. Is this what happens when you love someone and then something bad happens.

I didn't feel like going to school but I had to. I had an assignment due today with Nathaniel and both of us has to be present in order to get the right grade.

I got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast in me.

Ken was the only one in the kitchen.

"Your Aunt is still asleep. She must be tired from work."

He handed me a glass of milk.

"She must be. She works a lot doing what she loves to do."

I took a sip of milk before placing it on the counter. I was still not sure if going to school was a good idea, then those pair of arms wrapped around me again.

"Cheer up, Violet. You just need to get past this." I smiled at his words.

"Thank you. Let's get going." I cheerfully dragged him out of the house and went to school.

We talked the entire way about what we did when we were kids.

It was great going through those memories. Ken and I have been together all the time since our dads were high school best friends.

I was all smiles until we got to school. Castiel was with Deborah again. I guess Ken noticed because he just grabbed my hand and walked me to my class.

"I'll see you next period." He gave me a kiss on my cheek before he walked away.

"So what happened yesterday was true." I turned and Nathaniel was there.

"Which part? The one where Castiel took her side instead of mine? Or the one where we broke up?"

Nathaniel ruffled my hair

"The part where you left with Kentin." I guess he was ok with what happened with Deborah.

"I understand that you know that this is the same girl that caused me and Castiel to hate each other."

Hearing his name hurt my heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. Promise."

I nodded to him and we entered our class.

Nathaniel and I got a good review on our work and ended up getting full marks. That would have made my day better if I hadn't heard Kim and Melody talk about me behind my back.

"I can't believe she would do that."

"Neither did I. I thought she was nicer than that."

I just ignored what everyone was saying, but I just couldn't help it since they thought I really did hit Deborah.

Class couldn't have taken longer. Of course it was because I actually paid attention in class.

The bell for next period was about to ring, and I decided to run to class.

It was a mistake as when I turned the corner I bumped into Castiel. I lost balance almost falling to the ground but Castiel caught my hand and accidently pulled me to him. My heart skipped a beat realizing that I was in his arms again. I also felt him tense up.

I still love him. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't look up at him since he wouldn't let me go.

I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed him away and left without thanking him.

I barely made it to class. I got in as soon as the bell rang. I was walking towards where Ken and I sit when someone placed their foot in my way causing me to fall to the ground.

They all laughed

"Watch where your walking." I noticed Deborah was sitting behind the girl who tripped me.

"Come one, she didn't see your foot. Are you ok Violet?" She put her hand in front of me as if to help me. I didn't want her help so I quickly got up and walked by her.

"Man can she be rude." It was bad enough that people think that I slapped Deborah yesterday. I sat down next to Ken and ignored the comments the other students were saying about me.

"You alright?" He mouthed those words to me.

I simply smiled and nodded.

School was over and I was about to leave when I heard Deborah.

"I guess it didn't have to be much to break you too up. I can still see that Castiel cares about you. I want that to completely go away."

My back was faced to her.

"I asked Castiel to go back with me to my band." A pain hit me in my heart.

I just want to get away from her; nothing good came when she framed me for slapping her.

I was almost out of the door when she stepped in front of me. Something didn't feel right.

"This is going to be fun." I knew it, the next thing I knew was that she ran to the door and fell on the ground.

She did it again, she made it look like I was trying to hurt her.

"What is wrong with you? First you slap me and now you're pushing me through doors."

I saw Violette and Kim run to help her up. They gave me a disappointed look while helping Deborah up.

I didn't say anything since they wouldn't believe me, so I just ran away.

Nathaniel saw what happened and ran to me asking if I was alright.

"Yeah, I just want to leave." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Come to my place, and bring Kentin with you." He then walked away.

I met up with Ken and took him to Nathaniel's house.

His house was huge.

"Why are we here?"

We stopped in front of Nathaniel's house and rang the bell. Nathaniel opened the door.

"Sorry for asking you to come here but I have to let you both know about who Deborah really is."

I looked at Ken and he didn't seem too pleased with this.

He went on to tell us that Deborah was only using Castiel to make herself bigger in fame and when that was done, she would dump Castiel like she did before.

"I know you have been through a lot after what Deborah has been doing. I don't want Castiel to go through that again even though I don't like him."

"This is not Violet's problem anymore." I saw Nathaniel nod

"But I can still see that Castiel still cares about Violet. Maybe if she said something he will finally see who Deborah really is. Rosalaya also agrees and wants to help Castiel too."

He looked at me. Hoping for a yes.

"I do still care about Castiel…." I saw a glimmer of hope in Nathaniel's eye. "but….I don't think he will believe me after what he thought he saw what happen with Deborah yesterday. I'm sorry but I can't do it."

I began to walk away.

"If you let this go, Castiel will hurt even more. Not only that, he will hate everything after Deborah is through with him." Amber walks into our conversation.

"That little bitch is making things hard for you and that is supposed to be my job."

I laughed at what she said. Was she trying to make me feel better so that she could make me miserable?

"Please think about this more." Nathaniel says before I leave the room and house.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

It has been nearly a month since Deborah came to the school and made my life miserable. It has been weird since Amber, of all girls, came to talk to me.

Rosalaya has yet to speak to me since I left the issue with Castiel unfinished.

The conversation we had was not good either.

"Why don't you want to help? Deborah doesn't deserve Castiel and from what he told me, it looks like you are now with Kentin."

I sighed

"I yelled at Castiel for getting angry with you. He's your boyfriend not Deborahs."

I looked at her. She is great for sticking up for me.

"Thanks but after kicking Castiel out of my house last night, he might not want to talk to me."

"He still cares about you, Violet. He doesn't want to lose you."

I felt that pang in my chest. I don't want to lose him either, but Deborah is making things hard for us.

I have tried to talk to Castiel, but every time I did, something or more like some bitch kept getting in the way.

I was walking up the stairs to find Amber and her friends near a window.

"I hate her so much and she deserves this."

I noticed that they had a bucket with them. I glanced out the window to see Deborah talking with Iris and Violette. I then knew what Amber and her gang were planning.

"Hey stop, that's not nice of you."

I tried to stop them but the dump a bucket of mud on Deborah.

There was a loud splat out the window. I ran to the window where Amber and her friends were. It was a mistake.

Deborah was covered in mud. Iris and Violette were hit too but not as bad as Deborah.

They saw me looking out and they automatically thought it was me.

"Violet!"

I turned and saw Nathaniel and Castiel looking at me. They saw the bucket by the window and Amber and her friends were no where to be found.

"What did you do?"

Nathaniel walked to me and looked down.

"Did you do this?"

His voice wasn't angry but shocked.

"N-no. I tried to stop Amber and her friends but I was too late."

We heard footsteps coming and Deborah came out. She was pissed.

"Still up to no good. I try to treat you with nothing but kindness and this is how you repay me."

I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Calm down, Deborah. She said she didn't do it."

Nathaniel stood up for me.

"She has had it for me since the day I came back. She thought I was going to take Castiel away from her."

I looked at Castiel but he wasn't looking back.

"I've had enough."

I whispered it but they all heard me.

"You think that just because I don't like you, I want to hurt you. Ha. I never wanted anything to do with you. You made things worse for me when I have done nothing."

I walked away. I just didn't want to be around people any more.

I was headed to the gym when someone caught me by my arm.

"I have made things hard for you."

It was Deborah. Her grip got tight around my arm.

"You have made it bad for me. I come back to ask Castiel to come back with me, but he doesn't want to. He wants to be here for you."

I looked at her.

"That idiot won't leave your side, no matter how much I beg him. I need him to boost my career up. The only way for him to go with me, is for you to look bad in front of everyone."

Her eyes were screaming hatred and her grip was nearly cutting the circulation off. My arm was numbing.

**~Castiel POV~**

I wanted to catch up to Violet. I want to be with her more than ever.

I saw that she ran into the gym but I wasn't the only one there. I hid and saw that Deborah was there too.

"You have made it bad for me. I come back to ask Castiel to come back with me, but he doesn't want to. He wants to be here for you. That idiot won't leave your side, no matter how much I beg him. I need him to boost my career up. The only way for him to go with me, is for you to look bad in front of everyone."

She was telling the truth. And me being the idiot took Deborah's side.

I walked out to see Deborah about to hurt Violet.

"Not while I'm here."

I whispered to myself.

**~Normal POV~**

Deborah was about to punch me but Castiel came and stopped her.

"Idiot huh?"

"Castiel, what ar..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you of all people."

He cut her off and he cold eyes were fixated on her.

"I'm not some door mat that you can use for your amusement."

"You got me all wrong, Castiel."

Deborah was still trying to act innocent.

"That's not what I hear."

I looked up the bleachers to see Rosalaya holding a camera. I looked around and saw everyone that had said bad things about me come out too.

I was surprised. Was this what they were planning on doing?

"Here is something else you might want to see, Castiel."

Lysander came out with a DVD in between his fingers.

"This shows all the terrible things that this girl did to Violet."

Rosalaya hugged me form behind.

"Sorry it took so long, Vi. We needed a lot more than what happened when she came here."

Deborah was backing off.

"This was all a set up. You set me up."

She looked angrily at me.

"You planned this from the beginning."

I still wasn't sure what was going on but it was making Deborah mad. So I didn't care.

"Violet wanted nothing to do with this. Which I am surprised that even though she did nothing, she did a lot better than what we wanted her to do."

Lysander stood by my side. I have made the right choice of friends.

"N-no, you'll pay for this Violet."

She ran off screaming.

"You did this for me? I love you guys."

I hugged both of them at the same time.

After that whole incident I got apologies from everyone. They couldn't believe that Deborah was such a shady person.

I went home after that. Castiel wanted to apologize to Nathaniel after all that hating each other. Guess I have to find out what happened between them another time.

* * *

**Funniest review I read**

**"Can we please kill Deborah off?  
I hate her  
-enter angry face here-"**

**-Angelic Goddess Of Light **

**Oh man I laughed loud enough, that I scared my dog. Haha Thank you for that :)**

**Also thank you to all those who are giving me sweet reviews. My morale is going off the charts.**


	15. A Fresh Start

I was in my room, resting on my bed when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ken came in.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"Rosalaya is here, says she wants to speak to you."

Why is she here?

"Alright, I'll head down."

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Rosalaya stood there with her arms crossed.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

I hadn't heard my phone rang in a while. I checked it to see that the battery had completely died.

"Sorry, my phone is dead. What's wrong?"

Rosalaya grunted and grabbed my arm.

"H-hey Rosalaya, where are you taking me? Ouch!"

She had a tight grip on my arm. It was as if she was preventing me from leaving.

"I am taking you to talk to Castiel and I don't you to leave until you have at least settled things between the both of you."

Oh great and her grip tightened a little more.

We got to the front of Castiel's apartment. I was nervous but when Rosalaya banged on the door it got me more nervous.

"Castiel, open the door!"

She yelled and banged at the same time. The door swung open.

"Gosh what is wrong with….."

He saw me and stopped talking.

"Why is she here?" Rosalaya tossed me into Castiel's arms and closed the door behind me.

"YOU BOTH HAVE TO WORK THINGS OUT AND I'M NOT LETTING HER LEAVE UNTIL IT'S DONE!"

'She was serious about that.'

Castiel groaned and let me go. Was he still awkward with the way it's between us right now.

"Come on." I anxiously walked inside and was instantly greeted by a big dog. I scratched his ears.

The silence was killing me. So I continued to scratch his ears, smiling.

"You know I fell in love with that smile of yours."

Castiel broke the silence and I stopped and blushed at what he just said.

"It's not that great of a smile."

I straightened out and took a seat on the sofa. Castiel stood there leaning on the wall.

"Want to know something else. I never fell in love at first sight before but it happened with you."

I could see him blush a little. His dog walked up to me. I was actually glad there was someone else here with us. It took the tension off a little.

"Demon likes you. He doesn't shine to anyone to easily."

"I like him. He's adorable."

Demon jumped on top of me and wanted to lick my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Demon…..stop it."

Castiel grabbed his collar and pulled him away. He sat right next to me and gave me a warm smile. I loved that smile of his.

"Are you alright after whats happened?"

he turned away

"I…" He stopped.

"I'm sorry I sided with her."

I have been waiting for this apology. I still love Castiel even after everything that has happened.

"Why were you in his arms?"

His? He must be talking about Ken.

"He was comforting me. After crying so much I was tired and fell asleep. I didn't know I have until I woke up. I want to apologize to you for that but I am not going to apologize for what I didn't do." I stood up and turned to walk away but Demon had jumped in front of me and pushed me to Castiel.

We all fell on the sofa, Demon on top of me and me on top of Castiel.

"Demon!"

Demon ran off after hearing Castiel's angry voice. He sighed and took hold of me.

"I want to start things over between us. I still love you."

All the anxiety I had coming here had just vanished when I got in his arms. I closed my eyes and tears came down. I grabbed his shirt and just laid there on top of him.

He then grabbed my chin and lifted it so he can see him. He placed his lips on mine and flipped over with me underneath him.

I still haven't let go of his shirt so I yanked him closer to me and kissed him. It was a hot kiss that we shared. It felt weird since Castiel is my first boyfriend.

He pulled away and we both gasped for air.

He placed his forehead on mine, my arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms on my lower back while I was laying on them.

We stayed like that for a good minute before the loud talking came through Castiel front door.

"You can't go in there, Deborah." Rosalaya was trying to stop her from coming in.

"Why not? I just want to talk to Castiel."

Deborah came in while Rosalaya was holding her back.

She saw the position we were in and pretended to look hurt. Rosalaya, on the other hand, smiled.

"Castiel, what is going on here?"

He and I both got up but Castiel stayed sitting on my legs.

"Rosa, take her out of here. I just wanna be with Violet right now."

Rosalaya nodded

"No! I'm not going anywhere while she is here." She pointed at me.

"She hurt me Castiel and all I did was try to be her friend."

I pushed Castiel away this time to get up. I walked towards her and this time, for real, I slapped her.

She looked more surprised than when she slapped herself and made it look like I did it.

"That's a lie. I don't appreciate that you lie about everything. Not only did you ruin a friendship between Castiel and Nathaniel, you ruined my relationship with him. Everything was exposed about you and you are not going to act innocent again."

She looked mad

"What do you know? You just transferred and now you want to act like you know everything."

I can't stand her.

"Peggy found videos of you while she was doing research. Looks like Nathaniel didn't even know there were camera's in the student council office."

Deborah didn't say anything, she just ran off.

"Rosa."

I called out to her. She nodded and winked at me and left us alone. There was silence.

"Not a violent person, huh?"

I turned to see he was smiling and looking at the floor.

"I-I reacted without thinking. Even I was shocked after what I did."

He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything that has happened."

He reached an arm out for me and I took it. I walked in front of him and he hugged me, his head on my stomach.

* * *

**Whoop Whoop, another chapter done. **


	16. Shopping and New Students

Deborah hasn't been to school for a couple of days now. The principal told us that she dropped out and hasn't heard from her since then.

Peggy, being on the school newspaper, printed out an article stating what happened with me and Deborah. Everyone apologized to me and started saying things about her.

"I never would have thought that Deborah was that kind of person."

"She was with Castiel before and I guess she wanted him back after finding out he had a girlfriend."

Even though everything was over now, I just couldn't let people talk bad about her.

She deserves everything that has happened to her but why do I feel guilty somewhat.

Castiel tells me to get over it but I can't.

Things have gone back to the way they are supposed to be. Nathaniel and Castiel have made up, the whole school was calm, and we were even expecting two new students. I was able to find out that they were twin brothers.

I was excited to meet new friends.

When school started, we were introduced to Alexy and Armin.

Alexy seemed to be into fashion as much as Amber and Armin loves playing video games.

What a weird duo but they seemed super nice.

I got along well with Armin but Alexy kept complaining about wanting to go shopping with me.

"Come on, at least one time. My brother doesn't like to do it and I have been wanting to take a girl shopping."

I don't know how to answer that.

I really didn't like to shop myself.

"I-I…."

"She has plans already."

Castiel stood behind us. Alexy hugged me from behind placing his chin on my head.

"Your boyfriend?"

He was so tall.

'Why is everyone so much taller than me?'

"Come on Alexy knock it off."

Armin pulled his brother off me.

"Aww don't be such a buzz kill. I just want to go shopping with her."

"If she is going shopping with someone , it would be me."

Rosalaya came out of nowhere.

"Her wardrobe needs to be on par with Castiel. Even her underwear should be a little more sexier."

When she said underwear and sexy I felt my face burn.

"Hey Rosa, don't say that while…."

"While your boyfriend is around?"

She cut me off and finished my sentence.

"Come on, one day he will see it."

It brought a memory when he did.

"What's wrong with it? It looked nice when I saw it."

My face burned hotter.

"So, Violet?"

I turned to Rosalaya. She was smiling.

"Did you at least use protection?"

Why is this even being said.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

I was beet red at this point. This was way too embarrassing to talk about, especially in front of boys.

"It was before we even started going out."

Rosalaya looked at Alexy.

"I'm with Alexy now. We have to go shopping for lingerie now. After school we can go. Castiel has to come too."

"W-what?"

She placed a finger on my mouth.

"We have to see which one he likes."

'Oh man, I made friends with a bunch of weirdo's.' I thought to myself.

I had no choice but to agree since Alexy and Rosalaya kept going on about it.

"Is this how things are with her and Rosalaya?" Armin asked Castiel.

"Pretty much, yeah."

After school Rosalaya and Alexy dragged me and Castiel to the stores.

Yeah I wanted to impress Castiel with what I wear, but not with lingerie.

Castiel looked like he was uncomfortable with the place.

"I feel so out of place here."

I told Rosalaya. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, I come here a lot to impress Leigh with my lingerie."

She winked at me and whispered in my ear.

"And you will do the same with Castiel."

I just walked to Castiel.

"Get me out of this please."

I guess he knew better than to go against Rosalaya.

"It's not easy with Rosa. Once she sets her mind on something, she goes for it until it's done."

Rosalaya grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged him to the sofa near a private changing room.

"Sit here Castiel." She nearly pushes him to the sofa.

"Here Violet. Change into these and come out after you try each one."

She looked like she was having a lot of fun and with Alexy there made it more fun for her.

"Come on, this is for your man."

Alexy pushes me into the changing room.

"I don't know what's more embarrassing. Me modeling these underwear or having a guy choose them for me."

Alexy chuckled.

"I had some help."

I looked at Castiel and he looked irritated. I just did as I was told. Castiel was right though. It was better to go with what Rosalaya said.

I first tried on a black lace bra and panties. The bra felt the right size but the underwear look like there was anything barely there.

"Violet, did you finish the first one?"

My face was on fire.

"I'm not stepping out of here with this on."

"Come on, it's only the three of us out here."

She came in and gasp with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute on you. Come one show Castiel."

She dragged me out of the changing room.

"Wow, Rosa picked nicely." Alexy said and Castiel got embarrassed.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Alexy laughed.

"Oh don't worry, girls aren't my thing. I prefer someone of the other team."

Did he just say he was gay?

"I knew it, which is why I wanted his help with this. Come one Alexy let's go see what else they have."

They just left me and Castiel alone. I was still half naked in front of Castiel. He had his hand on his mouth and was turned away.

"I-I-I'm going to change back. This is just too embarrassing."

I walked back into the room and began grabbing my clothes.

Castiel must have come after me because he was also in there with me hugging me from behind.

"This is not easy for me either, but….I have to thank Rosa for this."

I was still in the lingerie I walked out with.

"Y-you really like this?"

He turned me around, pushed me against the wall and placed his lips on mine. His lips were hotter than usual. His hand began to trace from my waist up to my chest. He was doing it very slowly and was leaving me with a little chill from where he touched.

He then placed his hand over my breast still not pulling away from our kiss.

"Castiel, want to see Violet in this one next?"

She pulled open the curtain without worry. She was standing there placing another one for me to try on. She didn't even look fazed at the way we were positioned.

"Oh stay in here if it'll help."

She closed the curtain behind her. Things seemed to be a lot more embarrassing with Rosalaya around.

We finally finished and I ended up buying a few new underwear thanks to Rosalaya's constant nagging about my underwear.

"It was fun hanging out with you all. We should do this again sometime."

Alexy left waving.

"I have to go too, Leigh and I have a date tonight. Stay safe."

She hugged and pecked a kiss on my cheek. "Here is a little gift from me to you."

She whispered in my ear and placed condoms in my hand.

She left practically skipping away. Castiel stood behind me and scratched his head.

"Guess I should take you home."

Castiel took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers together. It was still a little awkward since I pretty much modeled for him half naked. It brought back that scene where his hand was on my breast.

* * *

**Ok this made me laugh more than it should have and I wrote it. **

**How embarrassed would you be if this ever happened to you?**

**Anywhoo, I have been looking at my views here and I am still happy that you are reading this.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	17. First Time and Saddening Night

**I realized that I should have posted this first part with the last chapter, but oh well.**

* * *

We didn't really say much to each other, we just walked hand in hand. I didn't want to part from my most beloved.

I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at him with sad but embarrassed eyes.

"I want to stay with you longer."

He widened his eyes and turned away from me. He gently dragged me in the opposite direction from where we were walking and took me to his apartment.

As soon as we got in, Demon greeted us like he usually does and I scratched his ears like I do.

Castiel then picked me up, holding me princess style and took me to his room.

He threw me on his bed and kneeled over me.

"I'm not letting you go, Violet."

He gave me a serious expression. He closed the space between us and placed his lips on mine.

It was a gentle kiss something he has never done.

I accepted it and opened my mouth to let his tongue go inside my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. I knew this is going to be the day.

I never thought my first love would be my first time since I was always told that first love's never last long or that they are just an experience.

I didn't feel that way with Castiel. We care about each other and everything that has happened between us didn't matter anymore. I just wanted him as much as he wanted me.

He took off his shirt and took mine off to reveal my breast. My bra was still on so I wasn't completely topless.

His kisses trailed down my neck, to my chest. I moaned at where he placed his lips. His hand cupped my breast when he trailed lower to my stomach.

I completely forgot that I was wearing a skirt until he took it off.

I covered my face to hide my embarrassment. I was just lying underneath him with nothing but my bra and panties.

"You know this would be easier for me if it didn't feel like I was forcing you."

I shook my head.

"You're not. I'm just embarrassed. You saw me like this at the stores but it feels 100 times more embarrassing."

My face was burning hot. Castiel moved my hands away from my face.

"This is as embarrassing for me as it is for you. This is my first time as well."

His face was red like mine. All I could think of is that he looked so cute being in this state with me. I chuckled

"W-what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just feel that a lot better now that I know you feel this way. Besides, I am doing this with you."

I pulled him in letting him know its ok. I hugged his head which was on my chest.

"Let's just do what we feel like doing."

He smiled at me that cocky smile that I have come to love. We went with the flow and things couldn't get any better.

It seemed to get less embarrassing after doing it with Castiel.

"Is your body ok?"

He said kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine."

We have been going out for over two months, not counting our time away from each other, and it feels like we got closer.

I pushed him over sitting on top of him.

"So, it's getting late, and I haven't called my Aunt. I don't want to get both of us in trouble again."

He chuckled.

"Then I should get you home."

He pushed me over and he was over me again.

"Maybe you could call now and say you're spending the night at Rosa's. I want to spend the night with you again."

I kissed him.

"You should know that I want that as much as you. But I can't, it's not that easy since my Aunt could tell that I am lying."

He hugged me tight.

"Why are you such a bad liar?"

He kissed me again.

"Get changed."

I nodded and got out from under him.

He was able to get me home before my curfew so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well, I'll call you and for sure this time I will."

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Good night."

I smiled

"Good night."

He walked backwards not taking his eyes off of me. He got down one step when I pulled him in for one last kiss.

"I love you."

It was a whisper but he heard what I said.

"I love you, too."

He turned me around and gently pushed me to the door.

"Now go in before I decide to kidnap you."

I chuckled and waved to him. He waved back when I was closing the door. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the door. I turned and saw Ken standing in front of his door.

**~Ken POV~**

I Knew Violet was going out with Rosalaya to shop, but it's getting late.

My phone rang and I ran to it thinking it was Violet calling. It was my dad who is calling.

"Yes sir."

I had to talk to him like he was my commanding officer and not like my father.

"Kentin, there is something that I must say to you. You might not like it."

His voice was serious, but then again when isn't it.

"What's the problem, sir?"

"I am being stationed her permanently. They want me to look over the new recruits entering the military school."

Alright, so what does this have to do with me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what are you saying?"

"I want you to move back here, permanently."

I was shocked. This means that I won't be able to see Violet any more.

"I-"

"I know the only reason that you wanted to go back was for Violet, my son, but I want you to be here with me."

He's my father, but I just can't leave. Then again, this could help me with my feelings for her.

She is with Castiel and it pains me to see her with another man.

"I understand, sir. Give me a couple of days and I'll head over there."

"Thank you, Kentin."

I hung up after our goodbye.

It was the only decision I could make and I want Violet to be happy with Castiel.

I heard the door open and close, so I walked out and stood behind Violet.

**~Normal POV~**

"Hey….I'm back."

He nodded.

"Why so late? I thought you were just going shopping with Rosalaya."

"We did and she made everything super embarrassing for me."

I walked to him. Ken looked upset.

"Is something the matter?"

He looked down.

"My dad just called."

His dad?

"What did he say?"

He sighed.

"He is being permanently stationed. He wants me to go back and live with him."

I couldn't say anything.

"I have to pack and get my transfer finaled. Then I leave in a couple of days."

I was sad.

"You're leaving? Why can't you just ask to stay here?"

He took hold of my hand.

"Because the girl that I am in love with is in love with someone else. The only way to get over these feelings is if I go."

"Ken, I…."

He shook his head.

"It's hard for me and I want you to be happy. So I want to at least have one date with you tomorrow. That is all I want to ask of you."

I squeezed his hand, but I still couldn't say anything. My best friend is leaving again.

"Alright."

I agreed since he was going.

"Thank you, Violet. Good night." He kissed my forehead and went in his room.

I turned and went to my room. I had to let Castiel know what I was doing tomorrow. He didn't like it but he agreed to let me go since Ken is my best friend.


	18. Surprise Visitor

The next day I woke up to find Ken sleeping next to arm wrapped around my waist.

He may have changed physically but there are still some traits of the Ken I grew up with. His sleeping face was relaxed like it always was when he slept next to me. I slightly moved and his arm brought me closer to him.

"Ken?"

He woke up when I called his name.

"Morning."

He said looking at me

"Morning."

He looked so calm next to me. After we got up we got ready to go out.

We went along the park that was near the house and took a good long walk.

We reminisced a lot about our childhood. I remembered that I kissed Ken when we were kids because he fell hard on the ground. Even though he didn't cry I felt like I had to since he fell.

"Ken, when exactly did you fall in love with me?"

I was curious because he confessed to me our first year in middle school. He turned away.

"I guess I have been in love with you since the day our parents first introduced us. Not as babies but as normal toddlers. I just thought that you were the cutest girl I have ever seen. After years of being together….I wanted to be with you forever."

I blushed, that was a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Ken."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok; you just fell in love with someone else. I am happy for you. I just feel that I should have done something to find me more attractive."

I grabbed his hand.

"I'll be honest with you Ken. I am attracted to you and I do love you, but…."

He cut me off

"Castiel is the one you love more."

I nodded

"Everything you have done for me the past few weeks has helped me so much and I thank you for not leaving my side. You are the most sweetest guy that I have known in my entire life."

He squeezed my hand.

"But it still wasn't enough. I am madly in love you with and you are in love with him."

I smiled.

"Listen, let's not talk about this on your last day here. Let's just have some fun."

I dragged him away.

We went around the outside mall where all we did was window shop. It wasn't long until it started to rain.

We ducked inside a café shop still wet but still dry.

Ken was looking outside the window with a concerned look on his face. His next words caught me off guard.

"I thought I saw Deborah outside."

I looked in the direction he was looking at, but couldn't see her.

"Are you sure it was her?"

He nodded still looking for her.

"Positively."

How can it be, no one has seen her since the whole fiasco with Castiel.

"Hi and welcome. What can I get you both?"

A happy waiter came and smiled at us.

"Green tea please. Ken?"

He was still looking outside

"Sorry, I'll have a vanilla coffee."

He wrote it down and left. Ken grabbed my hand and led me to a table.

"I swear I saw her."

He looked at me

"Why would she be here?"

I was getting a little nervous.

"I don't know."

Our drinks came a few minutes later. The tea made me feel warmer since it was getting cold because of the rain. I just couldn't shake off that Deborah was outside.

Once we finished with our tea and coffee, we left the café. I was raining harder but I was smart to pack an umbrella. I opened it and we both got under it.

We walked for a while and I suddenly felt that someone was watching us. I quickly turned around and saw her, Deborah, standing behind us. She didn't have an umbrella and was soaking wet.

"Deborah…"

She cut me off before I could ask her anything.

"You….you made me lose my contract. Everything was falling into place but then you and your idiot friends had to ruin it."

I caught a glimpse of what was in her hand. It was a knife.

I stepped back and looked at Ken. It looks like he saw the knife too.

"Deborah, why are you here?"

Ken placed an arm in front of me, protecting me from here angered gaze.

"I want to get rid of her."

She pointed the knife at me.

"If I can't have what I want then neither can she."

I was scared, this is not something I thought would happen.

"Stop Deborah, this is not how to do things."

I tried to reason with her.

"SHUT UP!. YOU DARE TO TELL ME HOW TO DO THINGS. I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY."

She gave me an evil smile and laugh. She then lunged toward us knife forward.

"Violet!"

Ken screamed and pushed me out of the way. Deborah made contact with Ken, not me.

He fell to the ground and I could see blood coming out from his wound.

"Shouldn't have got in the way you idiot. Now what am I going to use?"

She began to look around for a weapon.

I was concerned for Ken's life at the moment. He was bleeding and that was when I saw the umbrella. I grabbed it and swung at her head. I made contact and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ken, stay with me. I'm calling an ambulance right now."

I dialed as fast as I could; it was hard to stay calm and collected with my best friend bleeding in my arms.

They said they would be here as soon as they can.

I was still on with the operator when Ken grabbed my head and pulled me close to him.

He placed his lips on mine kissing me as if it will be the last thing and time he would be able to.

I didn't pull away, I accepted it and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Hello? Ma'am, are you still there?" it was the operator,

"Ma'am the police should be there already."

Ken passed out and dropped his arm.

"Ken? Wake up. Ken!?"


	19. It's All My Fault

I was by his side rushing through the hallway of the hospital.

"Ken, it's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

I was stopped by one of the nurse's.

"I'm sorry but you can't go any further than this. You have to wait for your boyfriend in the waiting room."

I didn't want to wait for him in the waiting room, I wanted to be with him. I shook my head

"But…"

She stopped me before I could say another word.

"He will be fine. I suggest you clean yourself up a bit, you're covered in blood."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I took her word for it. Ken was going to be fine, he had to be.

I sat in the chair inside the waiting room. I had my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I was still crying with fear that I might lose Ken.

The door slammed open, Castiel and my Aunt Agatha came in.

"Are you alright Violet?"

Castiel rushed toward me and hugged me tight. I couldn't say a word so I nodded.

"It's all my fault. Ken is in there because of me."

My Aunt came and place her hands on my shoulders.

"It's not your fault Violet. It was the girl who stabbed him who is at fault here. No one blames you."

I shook my head.

"She was aiming for me Aunty. Ken pushed me out of the way before she could get to me. He was protecting me. It's all my fault."

Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I placed my hands to my eyes and cried hard.

"It's going to fine, Violet."

Castiel hugged me from behind. I grabbed his sleeve and relaxed a little.

"He did what he wanted to. That was to protect you."

I nodded but it didn't stop me from thinking that it was my fault.

"So who is she? Who wanted my Niece dead."

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"My ex-girlfriend. Apparently she lost her contract for her band and disappeared. No one not even her band mates seen her for weeks."

Castiel didn't care about the blood on my clothes and hugged me even closer to him. The door swung open once more. A man in a military uniform marched in.

"How is my son doing?"

It was Ken's father. He looked worried. I walked up to him still teary.

"H-he's still in surgery. The doctor should let us know how he is when they are finished."

He looked at me and he looked mad.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY SON IS IN THERE!"

I took a step back, I have never seen him this angry before.

"It should be you in there, not my son."

He pointed to me and I stood there speechless.

"Whoa, chill out man."

Castiel pulled me behind him.

"It's not her fault. That's not something to say to anyone. Your son did what any man would do and that is protect that what is important to him."

I clutched the back of Castiel's jacket.

"If my son hadn't fallen for this girl he wouldn't be in there in surgery."

I didn't want to be in this room anymore. I ran out crying.

I knew it was my fault. I knew it was my fault. Ken is in there because of me. Even his father said so. I can't stand this. I just want to….."Violet!" a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me from running. "Don't listen to what he said. It's not true." I shook my head, this didn't make it any better.

"It IS my fault."

I looked at him, tears still falling down.

"Deborah came after me. It's no different than me doing this to him myself. I-I can't lie to myself."

Castiel brought me into his arms.

"Don't do this to yourself. I am thankful for what he did. He protected his and my beloved. If it were me there, I would be happy that it happened to me and not to you."

I grabbed his shoulder.

"I am just happy that nothing did happen to you. I couldn't live with myself. I was the one who brought Deborah into our lives. I should say this is my fault."

I didn't stop crying but I was beginning to feel better. I hugged him back and he held me tighter.

**~Aunt Agatha POV~**

I watched as my Neice ran off and Castiel after her.

"You should be a shamed of yourself!"

I glared at Ken's father.

"Why should I be ashamed?"

"This is not my Niece's fault and you know that better than anyone."

I was poking into his chest.

"Your son is a hero in protecting Violet. You would want your son to just do nothing and let someone else get hurt. That is low, even for someone who grew up with military aspects."

He looked shocked. I was putting him in his place.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just scared when I got the call."

"It still doesn't excuse you for putting the blame to Violet. Kentin did what any man would do and like Castiel said, he protected the one he loves."

I walked away from him, not leaving the room.

I didn't want to look at this man anymore.

"Violet."

That was the last thing I heard him say before he opened and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**~Kentin's Father POV~**

It is true that I was scared for my son's life and I shouldn't have blamed Violet.

I was proud that my son protected her.

"I need to find and apologize to her."

I walked down the hallways, looking for Violet. I found her and that man together.

"It IS my fault. Deborah came after me. It's no different than me doing this to him myself. I-I can't lie to myself."

She was really crying for my son. She should stop blaming herself.

I walked out and cleared my throat.

**~Normal POV~**

"Ahem."

We both looked and saw that it was Ken's father.

"Can I have a moment with Violet young man?"

He sounded more calm than he was earlier. Castiel looked at me to see if I was ok with it. I nodded and he walked away.

He walked closer to me and looked down.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just shaken from what happened to my son. It's not your fault. I'm actually proud of him that he protected you, my best friend's only daughter."

I shook my head and smiled. I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"It's alright."

I looked at the ground.

"I now know that I was right all along."

He looked at me confused.

"Right about what?"

"That you love your son. Ken told me that he felt that you never loved him and that you were disappointed to have a son like him. I told him that you do care about him."

His eyes were wide open.

"He thought I hated him? My own son?"

I nodded. He looked away.

"Thank you."

I grabbed his hands.

"You proved me right. I care about your son and I am thankful that he put himself in danger for me. Even though that makes him an idiot, but I am happy that he protected me."

He gave me a look that made me feel that there was something new in my heart.

"So that means, you do love Kentin?"

I opened my eyes and began to think about it.

He has been there for me since the beginning. He made my day bright and happy even though he confessed to me every day.

Did I love Ken the way he loved me? My heart beat fast and I could feel the heat rush to my face. I do love him. I smiled at my newly discovered feelings.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

He gave me a hug as if to thank me.

"Then you should tell him. I think that it will make him happy."

I hugged him back. I also thought about Castiel. I was sad to think about leaving him.

"Sir? I do admit that I love Ken, but I also am in love with Castiel."

He looked at me hard.

"Then, you should be honest with yourself and think about who you want to be with. I believe one of them will be hurt but they will understand your feelings and let you go if they truly love you."

I nodded and he walked away. I didn't want to leave Castiel after everything we have been though. He was my first boyfriend, first love, and first time. He made me feel safe.

Ken made me feel happy. I was glad that he has stuck by me since I started dating Castiel. He even helped me with the bad things I went through. I knew I had to make a choice, and someone was going to get hurt by my decision.


	20. My Final Choice

I walked back into the waiting room. I looked at Castiel, he had a sad look on his face. I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He felt me shivering since he took off his jacket and put it on me. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and we waited.

A doctor came in after a long wait.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and he is doing just fine. He did lose a lot of blood but other than that he will make a full recovery."

We all relaxed and excited after the good news.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded

"He will feel a little out of it because of the drugs we gave him to ease the pain, but yes you can."

Ken's father placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go see him."

I nodded and the doctor led the way to where Ken was.

Ken was lying down looking like he was asleep. He had a machine that let us know he was alive. There was a mask over his mouth giving him air.

"He needs you more than he needs me."

I turned to look at him and I nodded. I walked inside slowly trying not to wake him up. When I was next to him, I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my cheek.

"Hey. It's me Violet. Great news, the doctor said you are just fine."

His hand gently squeezed mine.

"Thank you for protecting me Ken. You don't know how happy I am. Your dad is here too. He was worried about you so much that he left work just to see you."

I felt tears coming.

"Please open your eyes."

I kissed his hand.

"Vi-Violet?"

Ken said my name painfully.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh Ken."

I gently gave him a hug.

"I love you Violet."

He grabbed my head once again and gave me a gentle kiss. I kissed him back.

Yes I am in love with Ken, but I am also in love with Castiel.

I looked up and saw Castiel standing at the doorway. He had a painful look in his eyes.

"I came to tell you that I will be heading home right now. Stay here with him since he needs you."

He smiled at me and walked away. There was a pang in my chest. He saw what just happened and I just let it happen.

It has been two days since Ken was admitted to the hospital after getting stabbed. He was feeling much better and was able to walk around.

I gotten rid of the clothes that had the blood on it when I went home to shower. I was in Ken's room fixing the flowers I had brought him.

I haven't spoken to Castiel since he left the hospital. I sighed thinking about him,

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Ken hugged me from behind. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"Ken, you know that I am grateful for what you did right?"

I felt him nod behind me.

"I want to let you know that my feelings for you are the same that you feel for me."

He smiled.

"But.."

"You still want to be with Castiel."

I slightly turned away and nodded.

"Violet, it's alright. I knew the way you felt. I am hurt that you are still rejecting me. I mean I have been rejected by you a million times."

I hugged him gently.

"But this time it's different. I love you in that way, but I am hurting you because I still am in love with Castiel."

He hugged me back and I felt drops on my back. He was crying.

"I guess it does hurt more than it usually does. I'll always be there for you Violet. I want you to be happy."

I began to cry too.

"I'm so sorry, Ken. I love you….Kentin."

I said his name and looked at him. He looked sad happy. He grabbed my chin and lifted it close to his face. He placed his lips on mine for the last and final time and I kissed him back.

"Go to him, Violet."

He let go and gave me a smile. The one he always gave me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Kentin."

I ran out the door. I knew one of them was going to get hurt. I wasn't happy about that, but it had to be done.

I ran as fast as I could to Castiel's apartment. I was panting hard trying to catch my breath when I reached his door. I rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

I still was trying to breathe normally.

"I-it's me, Violet. Castiel please let me in."

He opened the door slowly.

"Violet? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

He turned around leading me in his apartment. I grabbed him from behind and hugged him. He flinched as if he was confused. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you Castiel. I don't want to be separated from you. I want to be with you."

"I thought you wanted to be with Ken?"

I shook my head against his back and I smiled.

"I admit; I do have feelings for Ken. But I want to stay with you Castiel."

I squeezed my grip around him. It was so sudden when Castiel pushed me against the wall caging me in his arms.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I thought I was going to lose you again."

He placed his forehead on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go through that again."

I pet his head and then lifted it so that I can look in his eyes. Those grey eyes that captured my attention since I first met him.

I kissed his eye and gave him a hug.

"That was new."

He chuckled and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He stared deeply into my eyes making me blush. He then lifted me and held me like a princess. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he walked into his room. We landed on his bed and Castiel was over me.

He kissed my neck which tickled me and a giggle escaped my mouth.

"Ticklish are you?"

I was still laughing since his breath was sending chills down my spine. I pushed Castiel leaving me on top of him. I tried to pin him down but he was just too strong for me. He placed his hands on my waist. I just smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

"Rosa, why are you here?"

I woke up to Castiel calling Rosalaya's name. I sat up with my naked body covered by the blanket.

"Wait Rosa, don't go in there!"

The door slammed open.

"Why not, it's not like you're hiding any….thing."

She saw me sitting there, I blushed and squeezed the blankets closer to me. She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I see."

Another man walked in after her.

"Rosa please, do not just barge into other people's room."

He looks at me not fazed.

"I apologize for Rosalaya, Violet."

He grabbed her hand and walked out.

I walked out of Castiel's room cautiously sticking my head out first to see if they are looking at me. Rosalaya came out of nowhere and pulled me into her arms excitedly.

"I can't breathe, Rosa."

I was trying to get away from her embrace.

"So…..how was it?"

I blushed.

"Rosa!"

She laughed and pulled me out to the living room.

"Let me finally introduce you, Violet. This is Leigh, my boyfriend, and Leigh this is Violet, Castiel's girlfriend."

He held out a hand and smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Rosalaya has told me quite about you."

'What has she told him?' I held out my hand and shook his.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Rosa has been saying that she wanted me to meet you."

Leigh was really handsome. He also seemed very gentle and nice.

"Likewise, she has told me that you are one of her closest friends she has ever had."

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"She is actually the first girl that I consider my best friend. She never has let me down. Except for when she took me out shopping for lingerie."

I blushed at that memory.

"She does have a tendency to do what she wants."

I laughed.

"Yes but I did have fun."

Rosalaya hugged me from behind and we both laughed.

"So, now we have to shop for some protection for the both of you."

She whispered in my ear and it was low enough for just me to hear. I turned crimson.

Castiel walked me home; he held my hand the entire way. We didn't say much to each other.

"So what did Rosa say to you back there."

I stopped walking.

"Sh-she said that she wants to shop for protection."

He laughed

"Are you serious? It's not like we don't use protection."

He pulled me closer to him.

"Besides, if anything did happen.."

He pushed me away to look at me.

"I will take responsibility."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

I walked in the house and saw that Ken's light was on. I walked over and saw that he was finishing his final packing.

"You shouldn't be doing that. You have to rest to fully heal Ken."

He looked at me.

"It's just my clothes, Vi."

He laughed.

"Let me do that."

I pushed him away and finished his packing.

"So you really are leaving soon."

He nodded

"Yeah, my dad wants me there so that he can look after me while I get better. You know, I am glad that you doubted that he hated me."

I gave him a smile.

"How can a parent truly hate his child? I don't think that it's even possible."

He chuckled

"Yeah I guess you're right. Listen, I just took my pain pills and I'm starting to feel drowsy. Can you go so that I can get some rest here."

I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Ken."

He didn't let go of me. He just placed his forehead on mine.

"Night."

He let me go and I walked out. I went upstairs to my room to fall asleep.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

His had finished putting the last of his stuff in his dad's car. He turned to face me and my Aunt Agatha. He hugged her first.

"Thank you for putting up with me until now, Auntie."

She hugged back and patted his back.

"It was a pleasure having you around, Kentin."

They let go of each other. I couldn't look at him in the eye. I just stood there and held my arm.

"Violet?"

I turned when he said my name.

"I'll always be there for you."

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to stop caring about you just because you are with Castiel."

He embraced me and I suddenly felt tears coming.

"I'll always love you."

I hugged him back and clenched his shirt.

"Same here. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Until then, Vi."

He gave us a final wave and got inside the car. His father waved a thank you.

They drove off and then I started to cry. These were tears of happiness, happiness that he still wanted to stay friends after all the pain I caused him. My Aunt Agatha and me waved as they left our view.

"I guess I missed them." Castiel walked in and hugged me from behind. I nodded.

"It's ok because he will be back."

He kissed my hair letting me know that it's going to be ok.

* * *

**So this is almost over**

**One last chapter.**

**I love reading the reviews that I get and they make me feel better and some even make me laugh.**

**Thank you for that**

**Coming up, the afterwards of Violet and Castiel**


	21. A Happy Ending

**This chapter might be a little short since it is the ending  
Future moments ahead.**

* * *

3 Years Later

Well things got even better after so long. Castiel proposed to me after we graduated high school. Not only that, I am expecting to have a baby.

When I told Castiel that I was pregnant, he was ecstatic to hear the news.

"Are you serious? How long are you?"

he picked me up in his arms and spun around.

"I'm just hitting 2 months. That is why I was feeling sick."

He put me down and bear hugged me.

"This is fantastic."

He kissed me with excitement. I told my parents when they came to visit me and they were as happy as me and Castiel were. They just weren't expecting their only child to have a kid after graduating.

They were not too fond of Castiel when I first introduced them. They only saw his outward appearance and thought he was not good enough for me. I was able to convince them that Castiel was not what he appears to be.

Castiel had dyed his hair back to his original color. His hair was back to black and he looked a lot better with it. I do admit I miss the bad boy look he had.

We met up with our friends and told them the news.

"Really! That's wonderful news."

Rosalaya jumped into my arms.

"So who are the god parents?"

We laughed but I knew she was serious.

"I talked with Castiel and we both agreed that it would be you and Leigh, Rosa."

She literally jumped for joy.

"Oh boy!" She gave me another hug.

"So how long are you?" Violet's quite voice came out.

"I'm only 2 months. Soon we will be able to know the gender."

Armin and Alexy both gave me a hug at the same time and congratulated us.

"This means she is really going to need you to look after her." Lysandre told Castiel.

"I know. This won't be easy with her raging hormones." I gently smacked his chest.

"I don't have raging hormones." They all laughed at me.

"Did I miss something?" Ken was standing in the direction we all looked.

"Ken!" I ran into his arms, hugging him.

"Welcome back." He let me go at arm's length.

"It's good to be back."

Castiel told him the news and he was happy for us.

"What are you planning to name him or her?"

"If it's a boy, I want to name him after you Ken."

I wanted Ken to be a part of my family and Castiel nodded with agreement.

"And what if it's a girl?" Ken asked us.

"Ariel." Castiel answered.

"What a cute name. If she turns out like Castiel it would totally be awesome."

Rosalaya seemed to like that idea and I could see it. Ariel dressed kind of like her father. I smiled at that.

When we all left, Ken walked with me and Castiel. He told us that he was getting an apartment and permanently moving here.

"I think it would be better if I am nearby since your wedding is getting close."

For now he stayed with my Aunt and was going to start looking for an apartment and a job. I lived with Castiel in his apartment.

"It was really nice to see the both of you still happy. Bye."

7 Months Later

It was close, I was in labor. The pains were hard to handle but it would be worth it.

A few months ago, the doctor had told me that I was giving birth to twins. That was surprising. My belly was big and I could feel them kicking.

"Do you want to know the gender of your children?" The doctor had asked us both while we were getting a sonogram.

"I want it to be a surprise." I looked at Castiel.

"I agree. We can wait for the gender when they are born."

Castiel placed a hand on my belly and felt it kick. He smiled and leaned to kiss my belly.

"I can't wait til you both are born.

It has been an excruciating pregnancy. The contractions were painful so they gave me a shot to ease the pain.

"Ok, I think it's time for them to come out. We can start with the pushing."

The doctor told us and the nurse. Castiel wanted to be there for when the babies were born. He wanted to hold them right after they come out.

"Ok miss, push." I did as I was told. I pushed hard and heard the cries of my first child.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Castiel held out a blanket for our son. He gave me a smile.

"Ok now it's time for your second child. Push."

I pushed again until I heard the cries of our second child.

"This one is a beautiful baby girl."

We have a boy and a girl. Kentin and Ariel. I cried tears of joy, Castiel kissed my forehead.

After the birth, the doctor told us that they were both perfectly healthy. I was able to rest after that.

"Congrats for the twins!" Rosalaya came and gave me a hug and handed some flowers. Leigh held out balloons that said "It's a boy" and "it's a girl". That was thoughtful of them.

"I am finally a god mother and Leigh a god father."

She walked to where my babies were sleeping.

"They are so adorable." She laughed "I was right."

"Right about what, Rosa?" She turned and smiled.

"Ariel looks like her father."

Leigh took hold of Rosalaya.

"Come we have to let the mother rest. She has been through enough for today. Goodbye."

Rosalaya waved good bye before they left.

"So, now we can finally get married." He kissed me. "I can't wait for it to be official."

I was happy with Castiel and now we had two beautiful children to prove our happiness.

4 Months Later

Our children are already 4 months old. Ariel doesn't cry as much as her older brother Kentin does. It's probably because Castiel always has her in his arms. Kentin is always with me.

"You should be getting some rest, Violet. The wedding is tomorrow and you know how Rosa always wants to doll you up."

I stood up with Kentin in my arms falling asleep.

"She even told me to get some rest. Let me just put Kentin in his crib and then we can get some rest."

We placed the kids in their cribs and went to our room. Castiel grabbed me and pulled me into bed. My back was facing his chest.

"It will be official tomorrow." I felt him smile behind me. "It feels just like yesterday that we just graduated school. Now we have two kids and our wedding is tomorrow."

He leaned over me and kissed my cheek.

"I know, but it was all worth it since the beginning." I looked at him.

"We should get some sleep. I don't want either one of us falling asleep tomorrow in the middle of everything." He hugged me tighter.

"You will also officially meet my parent's physically."

He was right. The only times we saw each other was on Skype. Castiel's mom and I got along quite well. I can still remember what his dad had said the first time we chatted.

"Well done my son." He gave Castiel a thumbs up through the camera. "She's a real beauty."

I laughed shyly.

"Thank you sir."

"Now I am sorry that we can't see you in person my dear. It's just that we are not in the United States right now."

His father was a pilot and his mother a hostess flying along with him. They were constantly on the go and the reason why Castiel was taking care of himself.

"No it's quite alright. I do really want to meet you in person but if this is the best we can do for now then it's alright." She smiled at me.

"How is my son treating you? He looks like a rebel but he never stops caring about anyone."

I looked at Castiel and saw him blush.

"He treats me just fine. I couldn't ask for more." I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Well it's good to know that my son can be a gentleman."

We heard the background sounds, they had to leave now.

"I'm sorry but that is for us. We will definitely make it your wedding. I want to be there for when my son says 'I do'." She blew us both a kiss.

Wow, tomorrow was the big day for the both of us. I suddenly started to feel really exhausted. I heard Castiel breathe in and out as he slept.

"Good night my love." I then fell asleep

"Are you done putting on the dress, Violet?"

Rosalaya was as nervous as I was. She helped me with the preparations and even decided to be my maid of honor.

Castiel had settle with Lysandre being his best man since they were best friends.

"I'm in it, I'm done Rosa. Calm down, you're making me more nervous."

I walked out. My dress, white with lace on the bottom, It was strapless and had some gems on the bust.

"Oh you look even more beautiful since the first time you put it on."

Rosalaya hugged me. After giving birth to two children I had to go on a diet and exercise to lose that baby fat I had. It was fun and tiring. I just wanted to look my best. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in if you're not Castiel."

Rosalaya called out. The door opened and I saw my mom and Castiels mom walk in.

"Oh sweet heart you look beautiful." My mom gave me a hug.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful in person my dear." Castiel's mom gave me a hug too.

"Welcome to our family, Violet."

"Thank you and welcome to ours." I smiled at the both of them. I suddenly felt tears coming.

"Alright ladies, the show is about to start. Violet let's get ready." Rosalaya held her hand out and I took it.

She led me to the limousine waiting for us outside my Aunts house. We all got in and the driver to us to the park.

We didn't want to get married in a church so we decided to have it in the park next to the lake.

When we arrived I saw the rows of people sitting and chatting waiting for us to come out.

The vehicle stopped just before the aisle so that we can make our entrance. My father came out to us and held out a hand for me. He gave me the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

"Alright Violet, I am going to go and find Lysandre so we can start."

She walked away and after a few minutes, the music began.

Rosalaya walked with Lysandre and it was my turn. I took my place next to my dad and he held his arm out.

"You look beautiful, Violet." He whispered to me before we walked out. I smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy." We walked down the aisle.

My dad gave me away to Castiel after he kissed my forehead.

"We are here to unite these two loved ones together…" the voice was fading away as I just stared at Castiel.

I began to remember everything that has happened in the past 4 years. The day Castiel and I met. The night he spent at my house after rescuing me from a pervert. My first kiss with him and him confessing to me the same day. I even remembered the bad memories with Deborah.

I began to feel the tears fall down my cheeks. Castiel wiped them away. Good thing I was wearing water proof mascara.

I mouthed 'I love you' to Castiel and he did the same thing. We stood there holding each other's hands without looking away from each other.

"Do you, Castiel, take Violet to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, until death do you part."

"I do." Castiel gave me a bigger smile.

"And do you, Violet, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, until death do you part." He turned to me.

I smiled and squeezed Castiel's hand.

"I do."

"I like to pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Castiel took hold of me and placed his hand on the small of my back. I put my arms around his neck. We both smiled and laughed and Castiel kissed me.

The crowd applauded our union kiss. Castiel lifted me in a princess hold and carried me down the aisle. Everyone smiled at us as we left.

After the wedding, we got together and had a party at my Aunt Agatha's house. I wore a different dress since I didn't want to be tripping over anyone.

"Violet!" Kentin called from behind me.

As soon as he got close his kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Vi."

"Thank you, Ken."

Rosa came holding Kentin in her arms and Leigh held Ariel. I took Kentin from Rosalaya and Leigh handed Ariel to Castiel.

"Kentin, Ariel, I'd like you to meet your uncle Ken." Ken took hold of Kentin.

"You know he kinda looks like me. He has the whole brown hair and green eyes." Those traits came from me.

"Ariel does look like Castiel but she looks more like you Vi." Ariel had black hair and grey eyes like her father.

We laughed and had a great time chatting and making fun of each other.

Who would have thought that once I started school at Worthington High School, I would have married my first love and boyfriend? I never thought that I would have drama go through my life and here I was. Happily married with two children. I couldn't have asked for a better life.

5 Years Later

"Mommy, Ariel stole my cookie!" Kentin came running into my arms. "She's not nice to anyone."

He puffed out his cheeks like a blowfish and made me smile.

"Here sweety."

I handed him another cookie and he happily took it. The door opened and Castiel walked in.

"I'm home." He walked to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How was everything today?"

I laughed.

"Ariel took Kentin's cookie again. She is beginning to act more and more like you."

Castiel hugged me from behind.

"She has my attitude but she looks like you. That is one dangerous combo." He chuckled.

"Daddy!" Ariel came running into the room and into Castiel's arms.

"Welcome home." Castiel gave her a peck on her forehead.

Kentin came out from behind the counter he was hiding from.

"Hi daddy." Castiel placed Ariel down and picked up Kentin. He spun around making Kentin laugh.

"I'm home." He placed Kentin down beside Ariel.

"I just love coming back home to my wonderful family."

This is a wonderful family and we will always be happy.

THE END

* * *

**So it has ended**

**There is going to be a surprise chapter.**

**SPOILER**

**It will be an alternative ending**

**I wanted to make a different ending with Violet choosing Ken in the end but I want to know if you guys want me to do it or not.**

**Yeah Castiel is my favorite character in the game but I also like Ken in the game too.**

**Who wouldn't want another ending on their relationship**

**So let me know if you think that its a good idea on a different ending.**


	22. Choosing Ken

**I wanted to write an alternative ending for this story for those Kentin Lovers out there. It's alright if you don't want to read the alternative ending.**

**It has taken me awhile to figure out what I wanted to write about since I have not written it like I did with this story.**

**Well, here it is...An ending when Violet chose Kentin.**

* * *

"I love Ken."

I said those words out loud to myself after his father walked away. When those words escaped my mouth, I smiled.

I hugged myself after admitting to myself. A sudden person came to my mind when I did.

"Castiel."

I frowned knowing that I was going to leave him again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but it had to be done.

I walked in the waiting room and the first person I see is Castiel.

'How am I going to break this to him?' I told myself and looked away.

I sat next to my Aunt and grabbed her hand. She gently squeezed it back.

The doctor came in after hours of waiting.

"We have managed to stop the bleeding. He is going to make a full recovery."

I was overjoyed when he said Ken was going to be alright.

"Is it alright if we see him?"

I wanted to see Ken and let him know my feelings for him. I almost lost him and now is a good time to tell him.

"Yes, but only for a little while. He needs to rest so that he can heal up."

I nodded and followed the doctor to where Ken was. His father came with me.

We saw Ken calmly breathing. The monitor was letting us know that his heart was beating just fine.

"You should go. He will be more delighted to see you, Violet."

I nodded and slowly walked in, trying not to wake him. When I was by his side, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my cheek. At that moment, tears started to well up in my eyes.

Regardless of everyone saying that it's not my fault, I still felt responsible for him being here.

"Kentin? It's me, Violet."

He didn't move, except for when he was breathing.

"I want to thank you for protecting me. You don't know how happy I am that you did."

The tears started falling from my eyes.

"You're dad is also here. He wanted to make sure that you are ok."

I was just saying things just to make sure that he can hear me. I suddenly felt his hand gently squeeze mine.

"Ken?"

Ken's eyes slowly opened up and looked straight at me.

"Vi-Violet?"

He took off the mask that helped him breathe and tugged me close to him. His hand grabbed my head and pulled it closer so that he could kiss me. I didn't jerk away, I just kissed him back.

When I pulled away, I looked up and saw Castiel staring at me. I had to tell him that I want to be with Ken. I got up and walked to Castiel.

"I..."

He lifted his hand to stop me from talking.

"Stay with him. I can see that you want to be with him more than me now."

I looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"Castiel, I'm sorry. I do love you, but after everything that has happened...Ken was there for me. Since the beginning."

I still couldn't look him in the eyes. I could imagine his hurt face and it hurt me.

"I understand, Violet. I just want you to be happy."

He gave me a peck on my cheek and walked away. I stared at his back when he left.

'I'm sorry Castiel and thank you for understanding.'

A couple of days later, Ken was walking about. He was healing a lot faster than the doctors had anticipated. He was lucky.

"So, what ever happened to Deborah?"

I didn't want to talk about her. The police came in after Ken fell asleep to talk to me. They wanted me to report to them what happened.

"After the police came, they told me that Deborah was going to be put in rehab. It's so that she can recover after being diagnosed with Schizophrenia."

"So she wasn't charged with anything."

I shook my head.

"Oh well. Either way, serves her right."

He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I blushed. I have yet to tell Ken that I wanted to be with him. Ken sat down on the bed, with me on top of him, not letting go.

"Ken?"

He was squeezing me.

"If she did anything to hurt you..."

"But nothing happened to me."

I cut him off and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Better me than you."

He placed his head on my shoulder. I have to tell him. I have to tell him I love him and that I want to be with him forever.

"Ken, I need to tell you something."

He lifted his head and gave me a confused look.

"Sure, what is it?"

I hesitated for a minute. This was me confessing to him now. All those years he's done it to me. Where did he get all that courage from.

"It's about me and Castiel."

He let go of me.

"It's alright. I understand that you want to be with him."

"Ken?"

He gave me a sad smile.

"I am still leaving after I get out of the hospital. This will be the last time I tell you that 'I love you'."

He stood up after saying that. I quickly got up and grabbed the sleeve from his hospital shirt.

"Violet?"

I stared at the ground, blushing so hard that I could feel the heat on my ears.

"We broke up."

"Huh?"

"I-I'm in love with you Ken." I stared at him. "I want to be with you."

Ken's eye's widened.

"What did you say?"

It was embarrassing to say and I didn't have the courage to say it again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his. I poured my feelings for him into this kiss. It wasn't long when Ken wrapped his arms around me and deepened our kiss.

We pulled away to catch our breath's. I slid my hands down his chest, his arms didn't let go of my waist. We just stared at each other until the nurse came in to give Ken his lunch.


	23. Moving Away

Ken was released from the hospital after 2 weeks of getting in. His injuries have fully healed but the doctor still told him that he should be careful with what he is doing.

"Ken, let me help you with that."

Ken was still packing his things to go move with his father.

"I'm fine, Violet. There is no need for you to go that far for me."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his bed.

"Sit."

I pointed to his bed and ordered him down. He gave up and sat down.

"I can pack my own stuff."

I groaned.

"The doctor said to take it easy still. Until he says that you can go crazy again, I will make sure that you keep your end of the healing."

I finished what was left of his stuff, which wasn't too much.

"So when will you be transferring schools, Violet?"

I decided to be with Ken, I also decided that I wanted to live with him and his father. My parents approved of my choice even after letting me stay with my Aunt.

"I have to come in about 3 months after you start school over there. Honestly I wanted to go as soon as possible but, I have some responsibilities here. I don't know how long it'll take but I will be there in 3 weeks."

I wanted to make sure that Ken doesn't strain himself too much, but I'm sure he will while we are apart.

"Violet?"

Ken grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"What is it?"

He hugged me tightly and didn't say a word.

"Nothing. I just want to get some sleep now."

He looked at me with a sad face.

"Alright. I'll go."

I gave him a quick kiss before heading out, but before I did Ken grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bed underneath him.

"Stay with me for the night. It'll be the last time 'til you come for me."

I blushed. He was getting bolder with me. He was never like this, not even when we were kids. Sure I had slept with him when we were younger but we are teenagers now and it's more embarrassing.

"A-alright. Just don't do anything funny."

He laughed.

"What do you mean by funny?"

I turned away from him and closed my eyes shut.

"Just go to sleep already."

He sighed and laid down next to me.

"Yeah, yeah."

He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my body and placed me closer to his chest. After a while we fell asleep.

The next day Ken was putting his things in his father's car.

"This the last of it?"

"Yes sir."

His father came around and took me into his arms.

"I'll be seeing you soon Violet."

I hugged him back and smiled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He walked to my Aunt and gave her a handshake followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Ken took my hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"I already miss you, Violet."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and placed his forehead on mine. I know it's just going to be 3 weeks but it will be a long 3 weeks.

"I will miss you too Ken."

Ken walked to my Aunt without letting go of my hand.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while. It was fun."

"Thank you for having to deal with me and my Neice, Ken."

"H-hey!"

We all laughed. Ken made me face him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace with a rose on it.

"This was my mother's before she passed away. I want you to keep it, Violet."

He placed the necklace around my neck and grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Ken. It's beautiful, thank you."

I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Ken brushed them away. He then got into the car and they were both off.

3 Months Later

I was on the train headed to Ken's home. It was a long 3 months since I didn't get a chance to talk to him on the phone. The best we could do was email or text each other.

He told me that his friends over where he is living doesn't believe that he has a girlfriend, but my appearance may change that.

I finally arrived to my stop. I got out and the first thing I felt was a pounce. I was in a bear hug with Ken.

"You're finally here."

He was really happy that I was there since he began to spin me around in his arms. I laughed at his playfulness.

"Yes, I am finally here. Can you please put me down?"

He gently place me back on my feet and placed his hands on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I really missed you."

"I miss you too, Violet."

He pulled me back and gently placed his lips on mine. I brought him closer when I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away panting.

"Hey Kentin! Is that your girl?"

I saw two guys walking towards us. A tall blond with blue eyes and a short brunette and green eyes. I admit they were cute but I was more fixated on Ken.

"Yeah, guys this is Violet, my girlfriend. Vi, this is Andy and Damon."

Andy was the blond guy and Damon was the brunette.

"Hi, its nice to meet you."

I waved at the both of them. Andy took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"You sure you are dating this guy?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. We have been together since forever and we just started dating a few months ago."

Ken grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Told you, now if both of you will excuse us, we got to go now. You've seen her and now you can leave us alone."

We walked away and we were headed to where home was. When we finally got there, I greeted Ken's father and walked to my new room. It was bigger than what my Aunt gave me.

I am going to end up spending the rest of my life with Ken now. I have been hurt but it also taught me a lesson in trusting others.

The whole relationship with Castiel was a happy memory, I was just sad that I had to hurt him because I fell in love with Ken.

I will look forward to the future now. With those who care about me and I those. I know I will be happy.

The End

* * *

**I know this came late for those who wanted to read an alternative ending**

**I had finals and school to deal with so I am sorry this is coming out now**

**For those who told me that it was a bad idea to do it, sorry but after writing this, I agree with you completely**

**Well now that this is posted up, this story is finally complete**

**Thank you to everyone who read this and thank you again for the funny and meaningful reviews**

**You guys made my time for this story worth while.**

**My love goes to you guys**


End file.
